Como si de mi hermano se tratase
by User ALT255
Summary: Lucas tiene una personalidad retraída; sin embargo no evita hacer amigos. Pero no tiene mucho cuidado con quién elige estar, y eso puede causar problemas con los demás que le rodean. Calificado T por lenguaje medianamente vulgar. ¿Chilenismo? ¿Dónde?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic (hola).**

**Soy nueva en esto.**

**Disclaimer: Aparte de los nombres que pueda dar a los puercaretos, nada me pertenece. NADA.**

**Si lees esto, seré infinitamente feliz.**

**\(¬¬)/**

Tazmilly es un pueblo ubicado en las islas Ningunaparte. Hasta hace tres años, era una suerte de utopía, en la que la gente se ayudaba una con otra. No existía el dinero, cada cual compartía lo que tenía y tomaba lo que necesitaba. Los seres humanos se llevaban bien con los animales. Cuidaban de la naturaleza, y todos se respetaban entre sí.

Eso era hace tres años atrás.

Ahora, este pueblo ha sido modernizado sobremanera.

Muchas cosas han cambiado para todos…sobre todo para Lucas.

Partiendo por la acogedora posada Yado Inn, ahora de una gran cadena hotelera, llamado Hotel Yado. La casa de Wess se ha transformado en un deplorable asilo de ancianos. Bronson pasa en la playa en vez de hacer su trabajo de herrero. Hay nuevas autopistas y una estación de tren, en la que todos van a trabajar a la fábrica. Existe un nuevo sistema comercial, sin olvidar algo tan fantástico como el "dinero".

Muchos se preguntan dónde está Leder, el campanero. Desde la llegada de los puercaretos a Tazmilly, él desapareció. Aun así, su campana sigue sonando.

Los bosques cercanos están invadidos por unos seres que ya no son animales. Son unas horribles cruzas entre seres vivos y máquinas, algo tiene el poder de darles vida artificialmente.

Y esa maravilla…un artefacto que emite luz de colores…la mentada "Cajita Feliz".

Pero lo más doloroso para Lucas es que Hinawa y Claus ya no están con él.

Flint, desde aquél día, sólo vivía para visitar la tumba de Hinawa y buscar a su hijo perdido.

Y Lucas se sentía tan solo…varias veces se sentaba al lado de un girasol para conversar con él. Boney lo acompañaba a todos lados, pero no era como estar con Claus.

Claus siempre lo protegió. Él era el que se paraba de igual a igual con los dragos. No había chico alguno que pudiese con él. Caía bien a la mayoría, y era muy risueño. A Lucas le hacía mucha falta su presencia.

Una parte de su vida se había muerto sin su hermano y su madre.

Su pequeño corazón apenas soportó el dolor. Es por eso que decidió hacerse fuerte como Claus. Para proteger a sus seres queridos.

̃ ̃

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! - Boney saltó a la cama de Lucas y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-¡AHHH! ¡Boney! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Gritó Lucas, con el alma en un hilo. Menuda manera de despertarse.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! (¡Tus clases comienzan hoy! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!)

-¡Sale de la cama!

-*gemido* (Ok.)

Boney se bajó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo, con la lengua afuera y jadeando. Lucas miró la hora.

- Hoy es… ¿Lunes? ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi primer día, y ya voy tarde!

Boney gruñó.

- Rwwwrrr. (Te lo dije.)

Lucas se cambió el pijama y se cepilló un poco el pelo. Tomó una mochila con lápices y cuadernos y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

Cruzó imprudentemente delante de algunos automóviles, pero llegó con vida a sus clases, cansadísimo.

A la entrada estaban dos puercaretos, haciendo sus típicos ruidos porcinos. No le agradaban estos tipos, sinceramente. Al ver a Lucas detuvieron su conversación y se pararon erguidamente, saludando de ese modo especial que tienen al ver a alguien de rango superior.

Lucas los miró, perplejo por un segundo, luego decidió entrar al recinto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aún podía oírlos conversar.

- ¿Ya viste al comandante? ¡Al parecer está de buen humor hoy!

- Eh…yo no lo creería. Tiene un genio asqueroso.

- Es mejor tener esperanzas, ¿No?

- Sí…- Este último puercareto se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- N-no, n-no m-me pasa nada. Es sólo que…creo haber visto antes al comandante entrar a la escuela.

Su compañero suspiró.

- Tal vez se fue volando a buscar algo y volvió.

- No sé…es sospechoso…

- Déjalo así. El comandante sabe lo que hace.

Lucas no entendió una mierda de lo que hablaron.

Tuvo el gusto de averiguar que, al ser primer día, las clases no empezaban tan justo a la hora, por lo que se quedó en el patio hasta que tocaran la campana de clases.

Alguien tocó su hombro por detrás. Lucas se dio vuelta y se topó con un sonriente chico de polera blanca con mangas rojas. Se trataba de Fuel.

- ¿Qué tal, Lucas? ¿También te mandaron a la escuela?

- No…yo vine porque quise.- Lucas le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ah…a mí me obligaron. Por mí estaría viendo la caja. O conversando con Angie.

En ese momento ella entró por la puerta principal.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma.- dijo Fuel.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludó la aludida.

- Hola Angie. - Dijeron ambos, Lucas lo hizo amablemente, Fuel estaba casi baboso al hacerlo.

- ¿Vamos todos en el mismo curso? – Preguntó ella.

- No sé. – murmuró el rubio.

- Sí. Por ahora vamos a estar todos juntos. – Contestó Fuel, mirándola dulzonamente.

Lucas tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reírse, sólo por respeto a su primo.

- Ok. – Dijo la castaña. - ¿Cuánto rato falta? – Miró en dirección a la sala.

- Pues…ni idea. – Respondió Lucas. – Fuel, ¿A qué hora entramos?

- No sé. Hay que esperar la campana.

Angie se retiró con la excusa de que iba a buscar sus cosas, porque las había dejado con Alle, así que Lucas y Fuel se quedaron solos por un momento.

- ¿No es linda? – suspiró el castaño.

- ¿Quieres mi opinión? No te sonrojes así de rápido cuando hables con ella. Es muy obvio. – Respondió Lucas, soltando una carcajada. Fuel lo miró con cara de odio.

- No lo puedo evitar. Me gustaría no decir nada estúpido delante de ella.

- Wow. ¿Ella te corresponde?

- Al parecer no me pesca ni en bajada. - Suspiró con desgano.

- Oh, vamos, no seas así. – Le animó su primo. – Todos merecen una oportunidad. Si lo haces bien, seguro que ella…

No terminó de hablar. Un gran silencio se impuso sobre todo. Lucas y Fuel se dieron la vuelta para ver qué pasaba.

Todos miraban la puerta de la oficina del director. Los reunidos allí, con cara de terror, daban paso a un chico de pantalones café con botines negros, chaqueta negra con cuello blanco y unos guantes inmaculadamente blancos. Pero lo más llamativo de su vestimenta era un casco redondo que cubría su cabeza y el ojo izquierdo.

**Si leíste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco. Va a mejorar, lo sé. No soy buena empezando historias.**


	2. Chapter 2: El Enmascarado

**Hola, te doy las gracias si te animaste a leer el segundo capítulo.**

**El disclaimer es y siempre será que nada me pertenece, excepto lo que puedas hacer con el personaje.**

En ese momento tocaron la campana de clases. Lucas y los demás se fueron caminando hasta la puerta de la sala. En la entrada los hicieron esperar a todos juntos. El enmascarado quedó justo al lado de ellos.

Todos lo observaban con atención. El chico no miraba a nadie.

Procedió a caminar hacia el profesor de la asignatura. En su pasada se hallaba Angie. Ella, con amabilidad, lo saludó, pero él la ignoró. La castaña, molesta, se paró delante suyo para encararlo por su mala educación. Él, como respuesta, la apartó de su camino con el brazo izquierdo. Fuel se enfureció sobremanera.

-¡Qué te habrás creído, maldito hijo de perra!

Corrió en dirección al enmascarado y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago. Basta decir que el chico no se inmutó y Fuel hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué carajo…? – Fuel no alcanzó ni a reaccionar. El de los guantes lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó contra una pared. Se impactó contra esta brutalmente. El castaño trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. El enmascarado se acercó a su oponente con una pasividad que aterraba. Desenvainó su espada y señaló a Fuel con ella.

La espada cobró un brillo inesperado, gracias a varios rayos eléctricos. El chico alzó la espada para provocar una descarga. Fuel cerró los ojos.

Un puercareto le sujetó por la espalda y otro más le arrebató la espada.

- ¡C-Comandante! - El que lo retenía hizo varios ruidos porcinos. - ¡La idea no es matar gente! ¡El amo Porky se molestaría si hubiese represalias por eso!

El enmascarado se desasió del puercareto y le dio una cachetada. Al otro le quitó su espada y la volvió a envainar.

- ¡VUELVAN A SU TRABAJO, INÚTILES! – Vociferó el comandante de mala manera.

Los puercaretos pidieron disculpas a los presentes para luego dirigirse a Fuel.

- Tienes suerte de estar vivo aún. – Susurró uno.

- ¡Sí guey! ¡Nos la debes! – Dijo el otro, sobándose la cara. Después salieron corriendo, chillando como cerditos.

- ¡Oink! ¡Oiiiink!

El enmascarado siguió caminando donde el profesor, esta vez todos se apartaron de su camino.

Lucas y Angie se acercaron a Fuel corriendo. Entre los dos lo ayudaron a pararse.

- ¿Duele mucho?

- Un poco. – Dijo Fuel, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

- Tienes suerte de no haberte hecho nada. Cualquier otro hubiese muerto con ese golpe. – Aseguró Angie.

- No podrás caminar derecho como por tres días. – Dijo Lucas, dándole una palmada suave en su espalda.

- Nggg…cuando le di el golpe, era como de acero. Ni siquiera dio señal de haber sentido mi mano.

- ¿No viste que iba armado? – preguntó Lucas con curiosidad.

- Ni siquiera me fijé en que era de los porcinos. Sólo vi que empujó a Angie.

- Cuida tus impulsos. Pudiste haber muerto. De todos modos fue muy valiente de tu parte. – Suspiró el de camiseta a rayas.

- Gracias por hacerlo, Fuel. – Angie le abrazó como consuelo. El castaño correspondió con gusto.

Lucas hizo un mohín y se alejó de ellos.

Entró a la sala y se sentó en la segunda fila. Sólo había tres de ellas, todas compuestas por tres puestos. Nana estaba sentada delante de él. Y como estaba sola, se dio vuelta para hablar con Lucas.

- ¡Hola Lucas! – Saludó ella. El aludido respondió con la mano.

-Vaya, que duro ese chico…ya sabes, el enmascarado…por nada le hizo eso a Angie. Pobre, sólo deseaba ser amistosa con él. Y qué salvaje, casi mata a Fuel. Es como un asesino, ¿No? Para que sus propios subordinados hayan tenido que detenerlo, tiene que ser un desgraciado, ¿No crees? ¿Viste la cachetada que le dio al puercareta ese? ¡Pues todavía debe de tener la cara colorada! Son muy valientes, pues no me hubiese acercado a ese chico si hubiese estado en el lugar de ellos. Es Ultra-Híper-Mega-Fuerte, como un Reploid. Y su espada es muy guay. ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Iba a tirar un rayo con ella! ¡Hubiera arrasado con la escuela! En ese caso no tendríamos clases. ¡Qué chulo! ¿Sabes que habría hecho si no tuviéramos clases? Trataría de tocar anopi mientras como galletas con relleno de fresa. ¿Sabes lo que es el anopi? Es como yo llamo al piano. Pero…nunca he podido aprender a tocarlo. Parece que el destino no quiere que yo aprenda a tocarlo, pues me odia. Yo no le he hecho nada. Tal vez no tenga el talento para hacerlo… ¿Te gustan las galletas de fresa, Lucas? ¡Son mis favoritas, porque adoro el rosado! El rosado es mi color favorito, porque… no sé…es muy lindo, ¿No te parece? No te avergüences si te gusta, es solo un color…pues ya sabes que dicen por ahí que bla bla…los chicos gustan del azul, las chicas del rosa, cosas así… ¿Está bien Fuel? ¿Se quebró algo? ¡Hey, creo que ahí viene tu primo! ¡Mira por la ventana, Lucas!

Lucas estaba mareado con la cantidad de información que Nana entregaba en tan poco tiempo, así que dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación. Empezó a mirar por la ventana y se abstrajo, pensando en cualquier cosa.

En eso estaba hasta que en su campo de visión apareció el enmascarado caminando por el patio. Solo. Con postura orgullosa, pero su mirada denotaba tristeza.

-Uh. Qué raro.- Pensó Lucas. Vio también a un porcino que le habló. El rostro del comandante tomó una expresión de seriedad.

A pesar de la distancia, Lucas podía oír un poco de la conversación de ellos.

-¿Ya se va?- Preguntó el puercareto.

- Tengo que. Si no lo hago….el Amo Porky lo necesita urgentemente… ¿Mañana…? - Lucas no pudo oír todo, pero algo entendió.

- A saber. Tal vez…vuelva…-El puercareto hizo su reverencia. - ¡Oink!- El enmascarado asintió con la cabeza. Corrió un poco y desplegó dos alas de su espalda para luego irse volando.

Lucas quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Es un…Cyborg?!- Pensó alterado.

No podía creer que, además de los experimentos hechos con animales, fuesen realizados en humanos. Eso era completamente inmoral, era algo que desequilibraba un orden natural.

- Oye. No quieres oír mi voz, pero sí las conversaciones ajenas.- Rió alegremente Nana. Lucas se puso rojo.

- Eh. Yo no…sólo miraba afuera.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás rojo? Mientes mal. Supongo que eso es bueno.-Siguió riendo.

Lucas, ofuscado, miró la puerta de la sala. Fuel, Alle y Angie entraron juntos a la sala. Las dos niñas se sentaron al lado de Nana, y Fuel se sentó al lado de Lucas, en la columna central. Al otro lado de Fuel se sentó un niño muy gordito, al cual no habían visto jamás, y que lo único que averiguaron de él es que, cuando grande, quería ser un "Puerkareto".

Ese día les tocó lenguaje, matemáticas, cultura general, historia y lengua extranjera. Lucas anotó cuanto pudo, pero le costaba escribir rápido. En los recreos se quedaba en la sala, transcribiendo lo de la pizarra. Cuando terminaba, salía al patio a jugar con los demás. Al terminar el día se despidió de todos y caminó a casa.

Estaba como a una cuadra de su casa cuando divisó a Boney sentado en la esquina, meneando el rabo agitadamente. Ladró con alegría.

- ¿Qué pasa Boney?-Gritó Lucas, a modo de saludo. El can se paró y comenzó a ladrar y gemir sin ton ni son.

- ¡Guau! Guau, guau guau. *jadeo* Guau ¡Guau, guau, guauguau! Wof, *gemido* Guau wof wrof goof guau. ¡Guau, guau wof guau guaf! * gemido*

(¡Lucas! Llevo mucho rato esperándote * jadeo*. Apenas te fuiste comencé a extrañarte. ¡Estuve solo todo el día! ¡Vi a Flint pasar por aquí, pero ni siquiera me acarició! * Gemido *.

Para ese entonces Lucas ya había llegado donde su mascota se hallaba.

- ¿Me estuviste esperando? – Acarició el cuello de Boney. Éste sacó la lengua y miró a su compañero.

- *Jadeo largo* (Ah, te esperé todo el día. Ahora que estás aquí…) Guau, ¡Guau! ¿Guau? (¿Quieres que te saque a dar un paseo?)

- Iré a dejar mis cosas adentro y luego te acompaño a donde quieras ir. – Boney ladró y lo siguió hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando Lucas entró, el can se retiró a esperar pacientemente en la caseta. Pero se aburrió y fue a conversarles a las ovejas.

- ¿Qué tal, Chicas? – Ladró Boney. - ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bieeeen. – Baló una de ellas. – Pero a Lola se leeee chamuscó la lana con un rayo.

Lola estaba completamente negra.

- Auch. – Ladró el can, dirigiéndose a Lola. - ¿Cómo fue?

- Meeee estaba acomodando para dormir cuando un rayo cayó en el cobertizo. Un tablón se incendió y meee cayó encima, así que meee quemó la lana. – La oveja hizo una sonrisita. – Pero no meee duele nada.

- Eso es muy bueno, Lola. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo llamar a Lucas.

- No es necesario, gracias Boney. -Baló alegremente la oveja.

̃ ̃

Lucas dejó la mochila en la cama, una obvia cama de dos plazas demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Pero él dormía solo, al igual que Flint.

Antes de salir de la casa, se miró al espejo.

- Sí, me veo decente. – desvió la mirada al cajón. Abrió la primera cajonera y sacó unas zapatillas celestes un poco pequeñas junto a un paño rojo.

Las contempló con tristeza, luego las guardó de nuevo y salió de casa.

̃ ̃

Boney se le acercó meneando el rabo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- ¡Worf! (¡Por supuesto!)

Fueron y dieron una vuelta por todo Tazmilly. Boney olfateó y orinó todos los postes que encontró.

- ¡Wuaf! (¡Mi territorio!) – Lucas se reía cada vez que Boney levantaba la pata.

- Dime, ¿Acaso no orinas en el día?

El niño sacó un yo-yo de su bolsillo e hizo trucos con él durante el camino.

Trataba de no fijarse en el camino, pero cuando llegó al cementerio dejó de usarlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo por respeto a los muertos.

Caminó hasta la tumba de Hinawa. Una vez ahí, se arrodilló e hizo una oración por su madre, pidiendo por su bienestar y descanso en la otra vida.

Después se fue a sentar al lado de los girasoles como acostumbraba e hizo la petición de siempre.

- No dejéis sola a mi madre, por favor…ella los adora…Otra cosa…si ven a mi hermano, decidle que vuelva a casa…o hacedme saber si él estuvo aquí…

Entonces les contaba cosas de su diario vivir, los girasoles al parecer le prestaban atención. Cuando finalizaba, todo quedaba en silencio.

En ese rato silencioso, Lucas observaba las flores con atención.

Siempre tuvo la impresión de que Hinawa era como los girasoles que ella tanto amaba.

- Ella era como ustedes, siempre mirando al sol…- Murmuró, pero luego se percató con sorpresa de que no miraban al sol. - ¿Por qué no lo miran?

Efectivamente, miraban al lado contrario, al cielo. Lucas alzó la cabeza, con curiosidad. En eso lo divisó. Una silueta oscura de persona volando por el aire, usando dos alas oscuras y levemente traslúcidas.

- …! – Exclamó el niño. - ¡Es él!

Boney ladró al cielo, corriendo alrededor de Lucas. El comandante no iba a ningún lugar en especial, al parecer solo disfrutaba el paseo.

- ¿Por qué la flores lo miran?

̃ ̃

Era su hora libre. Había sido un día raro. Normalmente se sentía bien consigo mismo, pero algo le hacía sentirse incompleto. Quién sabe. Tal vez el paseo que tuvo que hacer por esa escuela nueva para hacer otro tonto informe. Sinceramente le provocó náuseas, que mocosos más insolentes. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué era un compañero de clases?

Como si fuese normal que el comandante de la armada porcina entrara a una escuela.

Se dio cuenta que si seguía pensando en aquello se enfurecería consigo mismo y tendría que desquitarse. Y no quería.

Quería relajarse, tener algo de libertad, aún había mucho trabajo por hacer y si él no arreaba la armada, nadie lo haría por él.

Esa oportunidad de sentir el aire, sentirse sin obligaciones por un rato…

- No voy a arruinarlo con una rabieta estúpida. – Sonrió complacido.

Se paró en un risco, justo en la punta. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó al abismo de espaldas.

̃ ̃

Lucas sintió angustia al verlo lanzarse del risco y verlo desvanecerse en la gris penumbra. Se acercó al borde del acantilado en el que se hallaba y miró al fondo. En eso el enmascarado surgió volando de la oscuridad, tan cerca de Lucas que éste cayó sentado en el pasto. La silueta ascendió velozmente entre las nubes y se perdió en ellas.

El comandante sonrió ampliamente al ver la blancura de las nubes por arriba. Comenzó a reír, sintiéndose bien de nuevo consigo mismo, rozando con las manos los algodones de agua, despeinándolos.

Tratando de olvidar que no era dueño de sí mismo, sino que pertenecía a Porky, el rey y amo de todo.

Él era un sirviente más. Su esclavo.

Fijó la vista en el horizonte, se hacía tarde y tenía que volver antes de que anocheciera. Suspiró cansino.

En un campo cercano, cortó un girasol y lo miró de frente. Le gustaban, sentía que podía recordar una vida completa oliéndolas.

Pero la verdad es que no tenía nada que recordar.

Era una mentira. No recordaba nada. A él no le importaba nadie, y él a nadie le importaba.

Tiró la flor al suelo y la pisó con un odio salvaje.

- Flor estúpida, yo soy el hijo de nadie. Soy el esclavo que ni siquiera tuvo un nombre porque a nadie le importaba si tenía uno o no.

Con más odio, desplegó las alas y voló hacia la base militar como tenía acordado.

**Ya sé, todos tienen un humor de perros. Pero todo se explicará pronto (creo).**

**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sueños

**Y aquí vienen...las pesadillas- sueños, pesadillas, lo que sea-**

**Lucas está un poco deprimido también.**

**Disclaimer: asdajasdasjas.**

**Spoilers: En Fanfiction siempre los hay. No es nada sorprendente.**

Lucas llegó tarde a casa con Boney, tal vez perdió su tiempo mirando al comandante volar sin rumbo para luego destrozar su flor favorita.

- "¿Qué le hizo la flor? Pobrecilla…"

Al llegar a la casa, Lucas vio que Flint aún no había vuelto. Se acercó al cajón que estaba al lado del espejo. Ahí había una nota:

"_No me esperes hoy. Tuve que llevar a las ovejas a pastar, así que volveré tarde. Cuida de Boney._

_Te quiere,_

_Papá._

_P.D.: Ya tendremos tiempo para que me cuentes sobre la escuela. Quiero que me cuentes TODO sobre tu primer día."_

Lucas sonrió. Aunque no fuera tan afectuoso, sabía que su padre lo adoraba.

- Si supieras, papá…

Le dio comida a Boney, el mismo comió algo bien simple y se puso pijama y se lavó los dientes.

Ordenó los cuadernos para el día siguiente, luego apagó la luz y se acostó en su lado de la cama. Se durmió profundamente, había sido un día agotador.

El sueño de Lucas

- ¡Vamos, Claus, tú puedes hacerlo!

Varios niños de Tazmilly se reunían ahí, jugando a la cantina vaquera. Claus estaba sentado en un tronco de árbol, haciendo que bebía al seco un vaso de Whiskey.

Fuel el Cuatrero entró armando griterío, pidiendo mocha.

- ¿Quién es el más fuerte de este lugar? ¡El que se atreva, que venga a desafiarme!

La gritería era enorme. Claus se caló el sombrero de Flint, dejó su vaso imaginario y se acercó al cuatrero.

- Yo soy el más fuerte de por aquí. – no se le veían los ojos, el sombrero le quedaba grande.

Fuel sonrió.

- Tienes agallas, vaquero, ¿Pero qué tal eres para las pulseaditas?

Claus se arregló el sombrero.

Ambos caminaron hasta el tronco cortado, sentándose en lados contrarios.

- Te voy a hacer picadillo. – Fuel reía a carcajadas.

- En la cancha se ven los gallos.- Sonrió Claus.

Apoyaron el codo en el tronco y se tomaron la mano con su respectivo contrario.

- A la cuenta de tres. – dijo Bud. – Uno, dos, ¡Ya!

Los jugadores lo miraron con desgano. Bud se puso nervioso.

- Eh…tres, ¡Ya!

- Aprende a contar, wey. – dijo el pelirrojo con su mejor cara de choreado.

Entonces Fuel y Claus contaron hasta tres y empezaron a tironear con fuerza, provocando tensión en el público. ¿Quién será el ganador?

Es por eso que Lucas le gritaba a su hermano.

- ¡Con fuerza, debes ganarle!

Después le provocó pesar ver que no animaba a su primo, así que también lo alentaba un poco.

- Traidor, decídete. – Gruñó Claus.

- ¡Pero nadie puede contigo! ¡Tú embistes dragos!

Claus tomó aire e hizo más fuerza. El brazo de Fuel comenzó a ceder. Todos los presentes exclamaron, impresionados.

- ¡WOOOOOOOOO!

Lucas trataba de ver, pero un pájaro rojo se colgaba de su short.

- ¡Ush! ¡Shu, shu, déjame ver en paz!

Finalmente el brazo de Fuel cedió, por lo que el ganador era Claus. Éste se levantó de su puesto y se paró en el tronco. Fuel lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ahora soy oficialmente el más fuerte. – Sonreía socarronamente.

- Pero – Fuel desenfundó su "pistola". – Yo tengo armas.

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, tirándose al suelo al tiempo que el cuatrero disparaba.

Todos se apartaron del camino de la bala y miraron la dirección que tomaba. Le llegaba a Lou, que jugaba enviciado en su consola.

- Lou, estás muerto. – Dijo Nickel, arrebatándole la GameBoy.

- ¿Ah? ¡Muero! – Gritó Lou, revolcándose en el suelo.

- ¡Duelo a muerte con revólver! – Gritó Donna, con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Y así empezó la batahola.

- ¡Paf! ¡Muerto!

- ¡Mi bala llegó antes!

- ¡Mentiroso!

- ¡Esto es para hombres, sal de aquí, Nana!

- ¡Duelo de metralleta con munición ilimitada!- Y Claus mató a todos.

Lucas lloraba en el piso.

- ¿Por qué me mataste?

- Por animar a Fuel, traidor.

- Claus, ¿Quién te prestó mi sombrero? – Flint estaba atrás suyo, la calva relucía al sol.

- Uhh…lo siento, papá…es que íbamos a jugar a los vaqueros y…

- Los vaqueros no usaban metralletas de munición ilimitada. – Flint le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso.

- Hehehe…- Rió el niño, pero al darse cuenta que su padre le desordenaba el cabello se desesperó.

- ¡NO! ¡Mi pelo!

El cabello de Claus quedó hecho una masa puntiaguda.

Los presentes se rieron descaradamente, Claus bajó la mirada.

- Iré a peinarme a casa…- iba diciendo cuando el guacamayo rojo se paró en la cabeza del mencionado niño.

- ¡Croa croa! (¡No estoy disecado! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Vivito y coleando!)

- ¡AHHH! – Gritó el atacado desgarradoramente, mientras corría en círculos. - ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, ahhh! – manoteaba el aire y el guacamayo aleteaba para equilibrarse en aquel desesperado mocoso.

- ¡Yo te lo saco! – Lucas se paró delante del hermano, el cual dejó de correr. Se lo sacó y lo puso debajo de su brazo. El ave inmediatamente empezó a morder la polera del menor.

- Seguramente creyó que tu pelo era de paja.- susurró a su hermano, el cual lo miró enrabiado.

- Pts. – Llamó de nuevo la atención del mayor. - ¿Por qué gritabas tanto?

- El pájaro de mierda me estaba…- fue interrumpido por su primo.

- Claus: el que derriba Dragos y teme a las aves. – Todos los presentes se burlaron, Claus arrebató el pájaro de las manos de Lucas y se lo puso a Fuel en la cabeza.

- Averigua tú mismo, zonzo. – El guacamayo jaló duramente el pelo del castaño con su pico.

- ¡Qué caraj…! ¡Duele! ¡Quítame esta bestia de encima!

- Croa, croa… (¡Te dije que no estaba disecado!)

Claus sonrió con sardonia al sacarle el ave a su primo, mientras todos se reían en el suelo.

- Esta ave es de Golfo. Deberíamos ir a devolvérsela.

Y ambos hermanos fueron a devolverle a Golfo su mascota asesina.

̃ ̃

Un rayo de tormenta eléctrica cayó en la casa. Lucas se despertó, sobresaltado.

Rasqueteos y gemidos se oyeron por debajo de la puerta.

- *Gemido* (¡Ayuda!) – Boney siguió rascando la puerta. - ¡Guau guau guau guau! (¡Un rayo casi cae en mi caseta!) *gemido* (No quiero morir carbonizado, no me dejes solo aquí fuera, Lucas.)

El niño se refregó los ojos, y le abrió la puerta a Boney.

- Tienes razón. Es muy peligroso dormir afuera con esta tormenta.

Boney entró moviendo la cola y Lucas cerró la puerta. Afuera la tormenta no amainó.

̃ ̃

(Durante el sueño de Lucas.)

- Jefe, la única casa sin caja de la felicidad es la del pastor de ovejas.

- ¿Huh?

- La del niño Lucas.

Fassad puso una cara de atroz odio al oír ese nombre. Tiró con ira la cáscara de plátano al suelo.

- El mocoso del perro, ¿No?

El puercareto asintió levemente.

- ¿Le habéis tirado rayos a su casa todos los días?

- N-no Jefe. – Se disculpó el soldado. – Esto se hace sólo una vez por semana porque usa mucha energía, y ya lo hicimos ayer.

Fassad lo miró hostilmente.

- ¡Pues ahora es una orden! ¡Todos los días le mandaréis una nube de rayos! ¿Se ha entendido?

- ¡Sí señor! *chillido porcino*

- ¿Entonces qué esperas, zopenco? ¡Corre! ¡Avísales a los demás!

- *Gritos porcinos* - El soldado salió corriendo, pero se resbaló con la cáscara de plátano que Fassad había tirado. Dio un resbalón y estampó la ñata en el suelo.

Pero Fassad se reía mirando la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad de la base central.

- Ñiejejeje. – Reía con odio. – Maldito niño que se atrevió a desafiarme. – Se dio la vuelta y se topó con el puercareto.

- ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡Corre, cerdo!

El puercareto se paró y salió pitando lo más rápido que sus gordas piernas le permitían.

̃ ̃

(Afuera de la casa de Lucas.)

Un turista miraba extasiado la tormenta eléctrica, como si fuera la mejor de las catástrofes naturales.

-Guau…por eso le dicen "la casa de los rayos".- Se limpió una lágrima. – Es hermoso…

̃ ̃

(Dentro de la casa.)

Lucas se volvió a acostar. El perro se subió a la cama y se recostó a los pies de ésta. Pero no paraba de gimotear.

- *Gimoteo* (Tengo miedo, tengo miedo…)

Lucas se sentó y lo miró adormilado.

- Boney…no me dejas dormir…

El can gimió casi como un llantito.

- Shhhh…no temas…

- *Gemido*

- Boney…

- *Gimoteo*

Lucas se aburrió.

- ¡Cállate!

Lo tomó en andas y lo puso a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Cállate por favor, cállate…no te pasará nada.

Boney movió la cola.

Al cabo de un rato, se durmió, cobijado por su dueño. Lucas trató de recordar el sueño, pero le pareció que no podía. Finalmente se durmió, sin darse cuenta.

(Otra vez el mismo sueño.)

- Debes querer un pantone de colores de pelo, eh, ave desgraciada. – Claus le metía el dedo en el pico. En éste había mechones rojizos, castaños y amarillos.

- *Croaaa…* (No te creas tan chulo, tengo pelo de Magipsy…)

- Tu dueño debería castigarte por lo malo que eres. – Claus le empujaba la cabeza con la mano en una brusca caricia. - ¿No crees que es lindo, Lucas?

- Lo dices porque no lo llevas tú. – En verdad, Lucas lo tenía cobijado en la cabeza, como un nido.

- ¿Quién tiene pelo de paja ahora? ¿Eh?

Lucas no dijo nada, sin sonreír siquiera, no le hacía gracia.

En el horizonte se alzó la casa de Golfo. El guacamayo silbó y se fue volando hasta la punta de la casa. Los llamó impaciente.

- Lindo pajarito quiere entrar. ¡Fiuuuuu!

- Hey, sabe hablar. – Lucas se impresionó.

El pájaro empezó a volar de aburrimiento alrededor de la casa. A Claus le brillaban los ojos.

- Quiero un pájaro así.

Lucas se sobó donde le faltaba un mechón de cabello.

- ¿Ah, sí?

El mayor lo obligó a detenerse.

- Préstame atención. No voy a estar siempre contigo, y te estoy contando un sueño personal.

Lucas abrió la boca en sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a oírle hablar así.

- Tranquilo, te oigo.

- ¿Nunca has soñado con volar?

- Claro, quién no…

- ¿Te hubiera gustado ser otro ser? ¿Nacer en forma diferente?

- Sí. ¿Tú sueñas como ave?

- Un halcón. De vuelo brusco, pero son muy fuertes. Son inalcanzables…

- Ese es tu deseo.

- Yo no estoy atado a la tierra…

…Hace tres años que ya no lo estoy.

Lucas sentía que sus lágrimas corrían.

- No es verdad.

- Sabes que es cierto. Y que nunca más me volverás a ver.

Claus miró al sol.

- Algún día llegaré tan alto que tocaré el cielo con mis manos. Pero para tocar el cielo, tienes que tocar el suelo también, porque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

El mayor lloraba también.

- Volaré tan alto que hasta las flores me admirarán. Y…saludaré a mamá…se debe sentir sola.

- ¿Vas a abandonarnos?

El pelirrojo lo miró vacíamente.

- Cuando ya te has abandonado, no importa el resto, sólo el que aún quiere jugar contigo. Eso cuando eres el juguete de alguien más, por supuesto. Si tienes dueño, no puedes controlar ni tu cadáver, y eso es triste.

Pero cuando sea libre de nuevo, haré lo que te dije.

Sonrió sombrío y se retiró.

̃ ̃

Lucas despertó sobresaltado. Al enterarse que estaba en la realidad, comenzó a llorar de angustia. Ese sueño se le había repetido ya por quinta vez, puesto que era un recuerdo de su infancia, pero siempre el final estaba distorsionado.

Lo peor es que no entendía lo que Claus le trataba de explicar, ni porque se comportaba así.

Para no soñar de nuevo, porque sabía que el sueño se repetiría o continuaría, se quedó en vela por esa noche, hasta que vio el sol alzarse por las montañas.

Como solía hacer desde hace tres años, desde que no había nadie para decirle que no existían los fantasmas o los monstruos del armario.

**Tristeza infinita.**

**gRACIAS. pOR LEER.**


	4. Untied from Earth, United to Heart

**¡Capítulo 4! Sueños otra vez.**

**Sabes que nunca nada de esta saga me pertenecerá, y eso es triste. (disclaimer).**

**No tengo nada más que decir por ahora.**

El elemento viscoso que lo cubría lo hacía sentirse seguro. Y aquella mascarilla le suministraba oxígeno. El tubo ascendía hasta el cielo raso de su cápsula. En una mesa cercana se hallaban su vestimenta y sus complementos para el arma del brazo derecho.

En el vidrio veía reflejada la silueta de su cuerpo. Un mechón de cabello rojizo caía sobre su ojo izquierdo. Le daba mucha flojera ordenarlo, de todos modos éste volvería a su posición por el largo y por el elemento líquido que lo contenía. Estaba cansado. Tarareó una canción de la cual sólo recordaba la melodía hasta que se durmió.

El sueño del enmascarado

(Imágenes difuminadas y poco claras.)

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Por supuesto, cariño, con cuidado, no vayas a despertar a tu hermano.

- Pero yo quería que fuera conmigo.

- Sabes que es un dormilón.

Cruzó la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, le escuchó decir:

- ¡Si no despierta en una hora puedes venir a buscarlo!

Salió corriendo de la casa alegremente.

Jugó toda la mañana. De repente, a lo lejos apareció la silueta de su hermano. Éste lo llamó por su nombre.

- Ya veo que mamá te ha despertado. – Miró al rubio de pies a cabeza. Tenía el pelo húmedo.

- Me tiró un vaso de agua en la cabeza. Seguramente no había como despertarme…

- ¿Vamos a jugar?

La mirada de su hermano se iluminó.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos al río!

Y ambos, riendo, se fueron a saltitos, tomados de la mano por la meseta.

- ¡No soporto la oscuridad!

- Bueno, para eso estoy. ¿Ves? No hay ningún monstruo.

El hermano no quiso bajar de la cama.

- Te vas a mear. Baja.

- Tengo miedo…

Le ofreció la mano.

- Tengo una linterna. Si así no temes te la doy.

Pero el niño sólo tomó la mano.

- …pero contigo ya no tengo miedo.- Una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara.

- Creí que me habías despertado por las puras.

El enmascarado despertó sobresaltado, azorado en cierto modo.

- ?

Tenía el pulso acelerado, o eso marcaba la máquina a la que estaba conectado.

- ¿Qui-quiénes eran ellos?

Sintió que aumentaban sus dudas y que no hallaba la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente. El comandante alzó la vista. El doctor Andonuts entró a la estancia.

- Vaya que está oscuro aquí.

- Estaba descansando. Puedes encender la luz.

- Creo que no lo haré.

El chico no habló más .Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir de nuevo. A los dos minutos los abrió y Andonuts seguía ahí.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No te veías muy activo, creí que habías tenido un colapso mental.

- Me haces sentir horrible. No soy ningún bicho al que es necesario molestar para que camine.

- No iba a cometer ese error dos veces. Traigo información del amo Porky.

El comandante puso toda su atención.

- El amo está organizando al equipo de construcción. Ya tiene los planos de la ciudad.

- Vale.

- Esta se llamará "New Pork City". Aún están con los planos del edificio más alto, que contendrá cien pisos. Va a ser la base central. – Andonuts miró su cuaderno. – En el laboratorio quimera siguen con el proyecto. Basados en el lema, han creado una quimera tan bestial que es necesario mantenerla encerrada.

- No recuerdo ningún lema.

El doctor adoptó una pose posera.

- "Todas estas criaturas son penosas. Tenemos que hacerlas más chulas. Nuestra máxima será: - ¡Más duro! - ¡Más peligroso! - ¡Más malo!

¡Cogeremos un poco de aquí y de allá para crear cosas nunca vistas! Es el fascinante "Proyecto Quimera". Modifiquemos todo esto sin prisa pero sin pausa."

El comandante lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

- Ajá…

- La fábrica de arcillosos está funcionando correctamente. ¿Hizo su revisión?

- La hago semanal.

- Me parece. La caja feliz se ha expandido por casi todo el territorio. Solo hay una persona que no lo tiene.

- ¿Quién?

- Un vaquero llamado Flint.

- ¿Vive solo?

- Tiene un hijo. Creo que se llama Lucas.

Hubo un largo silencio. El comandante se hundió en sus pensamientos.

- "Me suena, me suena, es sólo coincidencia, ¿No?"- Pensó, intranquilo. Lo ocultó con una mirada maquinal.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿El amo no desea nada de mí?

- ¿…? – El doctor miró incierto por un segundo. - ¡Oh, por supuesto! Te ha dado mucha libertad. Como va a estar metido en lo de la construcción, sólo ha encargado que tengas un entrenamiento de las cinco hasta las diez de la noche, para fortalecerte para las próximas misiones. Lo que he oído es sobre unas agujas del dragón, o algo así. Fassad asegura que eres un elegido y por eso puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué hago en las mañanas?

- Las pocas tareas que tienes asignadas a esas horas.

- ¿Algo más? ¿O debo dormir como lirón hasta las cuatro?

- El amo dice que emplees ese tiempo en aprender cosas. No sé, leer física, aprender a tejer, robótica, cosas así.

- ¿Me ves cara de querer tejer, Andonuts? ¿Tiene que ver robótica con lana?

- Sólo el cableado.- Rió el científico. – Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Pero ojo, debes instruirte en algo. Y eso es todo. Que tenga una buena noche, Comandante. Ah, se me olvidaba. ¿Necesita revisión? ¿Ha detectado anormalidades en su funcionamiento?

- Ahora que lo dices, el canalizador de mi brazo derecho está rarísimo. El cable de alimentación debe estar obstruido.

- ¿Me permites?

- Claro.

Mientras el doctor revisaba el arma, le preguntó al chico:

- ¿Hay algo más que desees contarme?

El enmascarado pensó el modo de explicarlo.

- Estuve soñando. Con gente que no conozco. Me llamaban por un nombre que no recuerdo.

- Oh.- Andonuts se sintió acorralado. Sabía que ese día llegaría.

- Es la segunda vez que sueño con ellos, doc.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No pienses más en eso, deben ser premoniciones.- Se levantó de su puesto. - Es…normal. Te dejo el cuaderno. Revísalo mañana, creo que tienes tiempo de sobra. Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos.

Andonuts dejó la sala. El comandante se dejó flotar en el gel, ya más relajado.

- …- Suspiró largamente. Trató de recordar el nombre del sueño, pero no lo consiguió. Dejó de pensar, tal vez mañana su sistema funcionaría mejor.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar.

- "¿Y qué hago con todo este tiempo? Sería un desperdicio flojear."

Una loca idea cruzó su mente. Rió silenciosamente y con maldad.

- Ya sé que haré para divertirme.

̃ ̃

El doctor, al salir, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta que se sentó en el suelo.

Sentía culpa. Mucha culpa. Porky le obligó a hacerlo. Dar vida artificial era una aberración. Pensó en aquél chico, mirando al techo blanco.

- Pierdes tu vida, te hacen implantes mecánicos, te lavan el cerebro y te traen de vuelta del descanso eterno, tratándote como una máquina. Te hice un esclavo sin intimidad, lo perdiste todo…lo lamento tanto, niño…ya no estás ligado a la tierra. Pero – y aquí sonrió sombríamente – tus sueños dicen que aún tienes corazón y sigues siendo la misma alma la que habita ese cuerpo.

**Gracias por llegar tan lejos. El próximo capítulo se viene lo interesante, en serio.**


	5. Chapter 5: El olor del campo

5. El olor del campo

- ¡Guau!

- Sé qué hora es, Boney. Iré al colegio, así mandes o no.

- *olfateo* (¿Otra vez madrugaste?)

Con desgano, se levantó de la cama, se cepilló el pelo, tomó un vaso de leche y ordenó la cama. Con más desgano aún se lavó los dientes y tomó su mochila para irse. Boney se interpuso en el camino.

- *Gemido* (¿Qué tienes, Lucas? ¿Por qué estás así?)

El niño lo miró entristecido.

- Se me hace que este día será aburrido.

- *Jadeo* (Mientes. Flint te enseñó a no mentir. Tuviste una pesadilla.)

- …Es Claus, Boney…sin él, todos los días son iguales.

Sin alzar la mirada, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo. Respetó todos los cruces de automóviles de ranas. Al llegar, estaban los puercaretos a la entrada.

- Buen día, comandante.

- Eh, yo…buenas…

Apresuró el paso para evitar el habla y las preguntas que le seguían.

- "¿Qué hacen estos soldados en la puerta?"

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡El comandante me ha saludado de vuelta!

- ¡Debe estar de muy buen humor!

- ¡Pero si él es muy maaaaloooo…!

Al llegar a la sala, tiró la mochila en la mesa de su puesto y se sentó en la silla. Apoyó la cabeza en la mochila y esperó a alguien.

- Ah… ¿Por qué nadie llega? Me aburro…

Miró por la ventana y descubrió que había un jaleo más o menos grande.

- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Están todos afuera!

Efectivamente, todos corrían como locos en el patio. Lucas se asomó, con curiosidad.

Detuvo con la mano a su primo, que pasó corriendo por ahí.

- ¡Fuel! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- ¡Nana dijo que habían alumnos nuevos! Están inscribiéndose en la sala del director.

- Genial. Pero no le veo la gracia.

Fuel puso su peor cara de odio.

- Adivina el que provoca tanto revuelo.

Lucas abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

- No jodas…

- Exacto. El comandante de la armada porcina.

El rubio quedó helado.

- ¿Q-q-quién dijiste?

- Ya oíste. El imbécil de ayer, el del casco…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

̃ ̃

El profesor los hizo entrar en la sala.

- Bueno, como sabrán, tenemos tres alumnos nuevos. Aunque ustedes son antiguos por sólo un día. – El profesor soltó una carcajada.

Se escuchó un rumor general en la sala.

- Silencio. Como les decía, quedan tres puestos. Ustedes deciden con quién se sientan. Luego de eso, haremos pasar a los nuevos. Ya han visto quiénes son, algunos ya se conocen. Eso es todo, decídanlo en paz.- El profesor se retiró del salón.

Se armó un griterío.

- Yo sé quiénes son. Son Ritchie, Nickel y el Enmascarado.

- Yo me quiero sentar con Ritchie.

- ¡Tú, siéntate con el enmascarado!

- ¡Nooo, me da miedo!

- ¡Pero si tú quieres ser "Puerkareto"! ¡Serías su subordinado!

- ¡Los puerkaretos le tienen miedo al comandante!

- Nana, siéntate tú con él.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡Hablas mucho!

- ¡Es verdad, y queremos sentarnos con Ritchie!- Angie y Alle se giraron para mirarla.

- Oww…- Nana bajó la cabeza.

- Aunque me paguen no me siento con ese del casco.- Fuel se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero Fuel… ¿Quién si no…?

- Hazlo tú.

- P-pero…

- Nickel no merece un castigo así.

- Entonces, ¿El orden es…?

- Ritchie, Angie y Alle van en la primera fila. En la segunda hay que poner a Nickel…

- ¡Ustedes! – Alle señaló a Fuel, Lucas y al niño porcino. - ¡Uno de ustedes tiene que ir con el comandante!

- Es obvio que Fuel no…- dijo Angie.

- El otro tiene mucho miedo. Lucas, podrías ser tú…

- ¿Yo? Uh…- Miró la mesa. – "Todos le temen…pero yo no soy muy problemático. No creo que me haga lo mismo que a Fuel, si me comporto…tengo que protegerlos, eso diría Claus, o eso creo que diría…"

Alzó la vista y miró a Alle con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. Yo lo haré.

El curso entero suspiró de alivio.

- Entonces Nickel, Fuel y el chico porcino van en la segunda, y ya sabéis la tercera.

Alle salió de la sala para decirle al profesor lo que ya saben.

Todos tomaron sus puestos. Lucas y Nana estaban sudando frío. Al verlos entrar, aferraron las manos a la silla, esperando lo peor. El enmascarado se sentó en su puesto, al lado de Lucas. Así lo habían decidido, a Nana le espantaba que se sentara a su lado.

Le miraban de reojo. Al parecer estaba sonriendo asesinamente.

- "Es mi imaginación" – Lucas pensaba, alterado. – "Su presencia es abrumadora…"

- "Voy a morir, me va a destripar…"

Pero el chico en realidad miraba atentamente al profesor.

- "¿Lo saludo o no?" – Nana empuñó las manos.

- "¿Le comento algo? A lo mejor me ignora." – Lucas estaba indeciso.

- "Me va a mandar a la mierda como hizo con Angie".- Nana estaba nerviosa.

- "Tengo que decirle algo…"- Lucas bajó la mirada.

Estuvieron así diez minutos.

Todos anotaban lo de la pizarra. En eso estaban cuando Lucas sintió un olor familiar. Dulce y muy suave, como el de Hinawa…

Lucas aspiró, y sin pensar, murmuró.

- Huele a girasol.

El enmascarado se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con cara de asombro.

Lucas se puso colorado y fijó su vista en el cuaderno.

- "Me va a matar, me va a matar…"

El comandante arrugó la nariz.

- Tienes razón. Ayer estuve en un campo de esos. – Continuó escribiendo. – Tienes buen olfato. Los puercaretos jamás se han dado cuenta, debes de conocer muy bien esta planta.

Lucas suspiró aliviado.

- Parece que estabas esperando a que te comiera vivo. No te preocupes. No vine a eso.- Esbozó una sonrisa.

El otro quedó con la boca abierta.

- "¿Me ha…sonreído…?"

Se giró donde Nana. Esta lo miraba con horror.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No sé…

- Debe estar tramando algo malvado…

̃ ̃

En el recreo, Lucas estaba mareado. Nana hablaba DEMASIADO. Sentía que la cabeza le reventaría del dolor.

- Tendré que tomarme un ibuprofeno. Se me van a salir los sesos.

- Ja ja ja. – Angie se rió. – Por eso nadie se quiere sentar con ella.

Caminó solitario por el patio. Para su desgracia, por el dolor de cabeza claro, tenía Física como asignatura siguiente.

Fuel jugaba a la pelota con Nickel. Alle y Angie peinaban muñecas mientras Ritchie consolaba a Nana, que lloraba a torrentes. El chico porcino comía patatas porcinas.

Él caminaba solo.

El enmascarado estaba conversando con los puercaretos de la entrada, pero no se alcanzaba a oír lo que hablaban.

Tocaron la campana para entrar a clases. Entró y se sentó, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Al rato notó que una helada mano se posaba en su cabeza. Era Nana.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Sí, mi cabeza duele.

- Pues córtatela. – Fuel se sentó en su puesto.

- Calla, plumífero.- Replicó la rubia.

- Uh, que miedo tú. Lucas, yo creo que-

- Fuel, cállate. No estoy de ánimo.- Lucas le hizo un gesto de "Basta, ¿Quieres?"

En la clase, Nana no le habló a Lucas para no dañar su ya muy adolorida mente. A éste le agradó su consideración, era mucho más preocupada que otras compañeras suyas que pensaban egoístamente.

En la clase les pasaron guías con materias y ejercicios simples que todos se dedicaron a resolver. Sin embargo, algunos como Nana tenían serios problemas para hacerlos correctamente.

- Nana, se refleja por donde vino. Es un espejo paralelo, ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Claro! Gracias.- Nana guiñó su ojo en aprobación.

Lucas volvió a su guía. Le sorprendió ver al enmascarado de brazos cruzados, mirando la guía con odio. Esta ya había sido resuelta.

- Esto es muy fácil…no es un desafío para nada.

A los diez minutos, Lucas finalizó la guía. Alzó la vista. Al parecer, nadie había terminado.

- Hey. – Le susurró Lucas al otro. - ¿Puedo comprobar los resultados con tu guía?

- Como gustes. – Le alcanzó la guía. Lucas miró los ejercicios. Aparentemente se había equivocado sólo en una reflexión de espejo cóncavo.

- Hum…

Mientras pensaba en el error, su mente se desvió a otros pensamientos.

"Tienes razón. Ayer estuve en un campo de esos."

Lucas empuñó las manos de rabia. Recordó verlo pisar el girasol que había cortado.

- Oye, ¿Por qué cortas plantas para destruirlas? No está bien.- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca, pero ya era muy tarde.

El aludido se giró y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué sabes que hice ayer?

- Eh…Uh…Me dijo alguien…

- ¿Quién?

- Uh…un amigo.

- Mientes. No tienes amigos, te he visto solo todo el día. No sabes mentir.

Lucas gruñó ante la acusación, él no era un antisocial ni nada parecido. Bufó su respuesta.

- Lo dices como si fuera imprescindible.

- En efecto, lo es, y es facilísimo. ¿Podrías decir si estoy feliz ahora mismo?

Lucas observó el rostro del otro. Sólo pudo comprender que estaba serio, como siempre.

- No.

- ¿Y ahora?- Esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

- Ahora sí.

- Puede ser, pero sólo yo lo sé. La verdad es que no podría estar feliz ahora mismo.

Lucas se sintió azorado.

- En cambio, si sabes que es mentira, no me creerías aunque pusiese la mejor cara del mundo. Fuel me cae bien, sabes…

El niño pudo descifrar la mentira, pero era éste un ejemplo muy fácil.

- Era horriblemente fácil y te demoraste en comprenderlo. Eres especial. – dijo en un tono de "especial retrasado mental".

- Fuel es irritante muchas veces.- Bufó Lucas.

El comandante sonrió con asombro.

- Pero es primo tuyo. O eso he oído por ahí…

- Es difícil ponerle los pies en la tierra. Sólo he visto dos personas rebajarlo: tú, y mi hermano.

- ¿Tienes un hermano?

- Sí…Tenía uno.

- …?

- Hace tres años, ocurrió una tragedia bastante…dolorosa, sabes, perdí a mi mamá…y mi hermano fue a vengar al monstruo que la asesinó. Nunca más le he vuelto a ver.

El comandante adoptó mucha curiosidad por el tema, y sorpresa por la sinceridad del otro.

- Entonces no sabes si está muerto o perdido.

- Sé que está vivo.

- ¿Cómo era él?

- ¿Físicamente?

- ¿Puedes describirlo más allá?- El de guantes no pudo reprimir su pregunta, pero de verdad quería saber.

- Claro. Éramos gemelos, pero nuestro color de ojos y pelo es diferente. Él lo tenía naranja, como una zanahoria, y lo usaba en un peinado igual al mío, pero el copo apuntaba más allá…sí, más a la izquierda. Era de carácter fuerte, a diferencia de mí. Y siempre estaba riendo, que era lo más divertido, de esas risas que te hacen reír a ti también por lo especial que son. Sus ojos eran verdes, como los dragos de la meseta.

- ¿Era más fuerte que Fuel?

- Mucho más. Era el más fuerte de los niños del pueblo.

- Me hubiese gustado conocerlo, así podríamos haber competido en pulseadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Lucas evocó el sueño de la noche anterior. Su estómago se hizo un nudo.

- Retomando el tema… ¿Por qué sabes que hice ayer?- El comandante no olvidaba su objetivo fácilmente.

Lucas se puso nervioso.

- La verdad es que te vi de casualidad cuando visitaba la tumba de mi madre.

- Ah…mira, yo ni me fijé. Que despistado.

- Ahora responde mi pregunta.

- No hay tiempo.- dijo. La campana del fin de clases sonó largamente. – Bueno, "niño sin nombre", me despido.- Tomó rumbo al final del salón, donde se hallaba la puerta, pero Lucas gritó para que le escuchara.

- ¡Espera! ¡Mi nombre es Lucas!

- ¿Qué buscas?

- ¡NO! ¡ME LLAMO LUCAS!

- ¡Bueno, Lucas, nos vemos mañana!

- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

El enmascarado lo miró desde la puerta y le gritó:

- ¡Llámame como prefieras!

Lucas se sentó, pensativo, mientras los papeles volaban a su alrededor y el griterío era enorme.

- "Uh…yo… ¿Le caí bien? Bueno…

¿Por qué hizo eso con el girasol?"


	6. Chapter 6: Tonda Gossa

**6. Tonda Gossa!**

**Este es un capítulo corto de transición, para entender lo que ocurrirá.**

- ¡Oh, esto es tan hermoso!

- ¡Llora, llora, llora!

El puercareto feroz dio un pape en la cabeza del puercareto que había osado escuchar su monólogo a escondidas y más encima burlarse de él.

- ¡Vete, cerdo! – Gruñó. Pero el otro puercareto no se volvió a levantar del suelo.

- Como quieras.

Volvió a mirar el afiche, extremadamente colorido, que anunciaba una gira de 2 grupos musicales.

"¡Por primera y única vez! ¡DCMC y los Runaway Five! ¡Las bandas con más onda en una gira mundial! Entrada: 200 PD VIP: 500 PD. 28 de octubre en la plaza de Tazmilly. ¡No te lo pierdas!"

- Es en dos semanas más. – El soldado anotó la fecha en su libreta y también que debía comprar la entrada apenas saliera del trabajo.

- ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces ahí arriba todavía?- Un puercareto subió la escalera y se topó con un desmayado compañero.

- Te lo puedes llevar si logras levantar su peso. – El puercareto feroz miró con atención lo que iba a hacer el aparecido con el desfallecido. Éste solo atinó a arrastrarlo al piso de abajo.

Al ver que no había nada interesante, se giró a su espacio y tomó la figurita de OJ.

- Ojalá traigan temas nuevos.- Dijo. Y sonrió para sus adentros.

̃ ̃

(En el tablón de anuncios de Tazmilly.)

- Viene un grupo llamado DCMC junto a otro llamado "Los Runaway Five".

- ¡Guau!

Lucas miró a Boney.

- Podríamos ir a verlos, seguro son buenos.

- *Jadeo*

̃ ̃

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Jake?

El puercareto llamado Jake miró mareado a su compañero.

- Sí…algo…

Luego empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el otro.

- No, nada, pero es que es gracioso el afán que tiene el jefe por los DCMC. Sobre todo por el bajista, Lucky.

- A mí también me gustan los DCMC.

- ¿Vamos a verlos? Creí que era el único.

- ¿Qué no decías que el jefe era muy fan?

- Mira, a mí me gustan porque los escuchaba en el club Titiboo.

- Yo los he escuchado porque tengo CD.

- ¿Nunca has ido al Club Titiboo?

- Nunca trabajé en la fábrica de arcillosos. Me los perdí por trabajar en la Torre del Trueno.

- Pero este trabajo es más divertido. Puedes hacerles muecas a las anguilas.

Ambos empezaron a sacarle la lengua a los ya mencionados seres, que a decir verdad, no les molestaba en nada lo que éstos pudieran hacerle.

Dos puercaretos más se unieron a la conversa.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Duajwawa. Duy diem. ¿Di dú?

- No te entiendo un carajo.

- Perdón. ¿Vas al concierto?

- ¿Al de Tazmilly?

- El mismo.

- No pensaba perdérmelo.

Un puercareto se rió misteriosamente.

- Sé de alguien a quién no le importa ir, aunque le den 20000 plátanos.

- ¿Fassad?

El que había reído hizo ruido de trompeta.

- Acertado. ¡Ñiejejejeje!

- ¡Oye, oye, una vez vi su cabello! ¡Era de un hermoso color violeta!

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

- Eh…no dije nada. Olvídenlo.

Continuaron riéndose del buhonero por su buen rato, hasta que una sombra maligna se asomó por detrás de ellos.

La mayoría se dio cuenta y se detuvieron, pero uno seguía imitando la risa del jefe.

- ¿Qué hay que ya no se ríen?

- A-a-atrás tuyo…

- ¡¿Qué les pasa, pelmazos?! ¡Volved al trabajo! – Fassad estampó un plátano en la cabeza del ingenuo que no había captado a tiempo. - ¡Vamos puercos! ¡Muévanse!- Cada uno regresó a su panel, enfurruñado.

Aun así, se reían por lo bajo del que había recibido zurra.

- Callaos coño.- El puercareto se sobaba la nariz.

Pero todos se callaron al escuchar al puercareto feroz cantar un tema de los DCMC, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- Hey, hey…- el que habló silenció a todos. - ¿Sabéis quién más no irá?

- ¿Quién?

- La…la mano derecha del Amo…

Uno suspiró y exclamó.

- ¿Él? Él escucha dubstep, no Jazz.

Jake se rió con la ocurrencia.

Ahora, en vez de trompetas, había una de sonidos metálicos de baterines y robots obsoletos que acompañaban a los puercaretos que jodían a su manera en vez de trabajar.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, azotando la pared. A través de ella entró el enmascarado, con paso furioso. Los soldados los saludaron, como correspondía.

- Dejad de perder el tiempo.- Siguió caminando velozmente. Un puercareto se atrevió a preguntarle cuál era su música favorita, a lo cual respondió despectivo:

- La ópera, soldado periférico. – Luego siguió caminando.

El cuarteto de cerdos empezó a cantar:

"_Oh Fortuna_

_Velut__ Luna_

_Status __Variabilis__…"_

El comandante, sin dejar de subir la escalera les gritó.

- ¡Tropa de imbéciles! ¡¿A qué no sabéis otra canción?!

Todos callaron, pero uno de ellos dijo en voz llorosa:

- Yo lo amo, comandante…

Jake y los otros se rieron del puercareto, haciéndole señas.

- No seas marica.

- Te va a dar por culo si lo deseas, ja ja ja.

̃ ̃

- ¡Pasta queremos! ¡Pasta no tenemos! ¡Pero libertad es lo que lograremos!

- Sus letras siempre van de pasta.- Suspiró OJ.

- ¿Y qué pasta quieren? – Preguntó Magic.

- ¿Con salsa boloñesa?- Lucky afinaba el bajo con dedicación.

- ¿Pasta base?- Preguntó Shimmy Zmizz, mirando el bajo de Lucky. El resto lo miró como acusándolo.

- Así que por tu culpa los polis casi nos detienen.

- No es mi culpa que sea ilegal.- El tecladista se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, no importa. – Gruñó Magic.

- ¡Espera, yo sé que es! ¡Cantan sobre la masita Play-Do!

Baccio se rió de su chiste, al igual que el resto de los DCMC. Los Runaway Five los miraban con recelo.

- La juventud de hoy…

- Es que seguimos pensando que el dinero no lo es todo. – OJ se arregló la chaqueta.

Durante un buen rato, sólo se escuchó el bajo de Lucky, que estaba siendo afinado.

- Si nos va bien, podríamos hacer un concierto en Valle Saturno.

- ¿Con los enanitos? No jodas, ese lugar me da angustia.- Magic miró al suelo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No les entiendo un pito, y sus narices me perturban.

Los DCMC rieron hasta desternillarse.

Los Runaway Five los miraban extrañados.

- Son histéricos, ¿No?- Susurró uno de ellos.

- Ya lo había notado, genio. Pero las letras de sus canciones pueden tener el uso que necesitamos.

̃ ̃

- "Buf, estoy roto."- Pensó el enmascarado al terminar su entrenamiento psíquico con Fassad. Éste no había sido muy suavecito que digamos, constantemente había tenido que esquivar cáscaras de plátanos mientras su tutor le hablaba.

Y fue demasiado difícil meterse al agua. El brazo no era compatible con la humedad y Fassad no tranzó en des-equiparlo. Así que se le paraban los pelos con la corriente que recorría su cuerpo.

- "Maldita agua, te odio."- Gruñía por lo bajo, aguantando la respiración.

De repente, su mente se desinhibió, y recuperó el recorrido a su centro. Salió del agua, sonriendo de complacencia.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Sé el nombre, y sé cómo hacerlo!

- Bien hecho, niño.- Dijo Fassad, y se fue sin más palabras. El comandante esperó a que se fuera para salir del agua y vestirse.

En la noche entró con gusto a la cápsula de fluido extraño. Eso sí, no conciliaba el sueño. En cualquier posición se hallaba incómodo, y estaba rabioso por eso.

- ¡Estúpido pelo! ¿Qué gracia tiene que se meta en los ojos?

Lo echó atrás en un copo, y al ver el reflejo en el vidrio se rió.

- Soy un duende con gorro, jajaja…oye, miento…Lucas se peinaba así.

Al recordar, sintió angustia. No sabía por qué.

- Él sudaba, y esa expresión de miedo…cobarde…

Suspiró con burla.

- Todos me tienen miedo. Sé que nadie sabe lo que he pasado, y no permitiría que un mocoso estúpido pasase sobre mí.

Se puso en postura fetal y gruñó con desdén.

- Ya todos lo hicieron, pero era un sumiso indefenso. Por eso soy un monstruo, y Lucas…

…Lucas tenía miedo por eso…

…pero no dudó en hablarme.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Es que soy llamativo, así como una curiosidad? Hijo de puta.

El pelirrojo gruñó de nuevo.

- O…tal vez le caigo bien…sí…puede ser eso…

¿Le agradé?

En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, por la falta de costumbre y práctica.

- No suelo relacionarme así, pero podría asegurar que es lo segundo. Sí…como no… nadie quiere ser mi amigo.

Bueno, él sí…

…¿Él sí?

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Como calles en un mapa

**Este capítulo salió un poco largo, en compensación del anterior.**

**Mi hermano lo dijo, entonces pongo su opinión aquí:**

"**Esto está un poco bromance".**

**Bueno. Lo quieras creer. Gracias a todos los que hicieron review, me animan mucho. A los que esto los inspira , a los que creen que Masked man es drepresivo, y a la niña fujoshi (Morí con ese comentario), gracias del corazón.**

**Les puse nombres a los puercaretos, para identificarlos. El resto, todo es de Nintendo.**

Lucas hizo lo de todos los días y salió de casa para ir al colegio. Lo mismo de ayer. Los puercaretos lo saludaron.

- ¡Buenos días comandante!

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- Refunfuñó Lucas entrando al recinto.

Los soldados lo miraron en silencio.

Entró a la sala y tiró la mochila en su puesto. Se sentó y saludó a los que se acercaban a él, pero había algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar.

- "¿Vendrá el nuevo hoy? No lo he visto aún."

Miró la ventana y notó que algo andaba raro.

En el patio se veía un escombro quemado, y la punta de un edificio, oh, pero sin la punta, el escombro era la punta. Los profesores (escasos profesores) se reunían alrededor, pero no supo a qué cuento venía el comandante hablando con el director.

Salió corriendo de la sala desaforadamente, sin saber qué le impulsaba a hacer eso, sólo quería llegar allá de una vez.

- ¡…no podemos costearlo! Este colegio es de la comunidad, no hay dinero por detrás, excepto de la comunidad.

- Antes de eso, diría yo, deberíamos reconstruir el ala.- El profesor señaló la parte dañada del edificio, destruida por un rayo.

- Así no funcionará.- el enmascarado negó con la cabeza.- Debes esperar que la tormenta termine, luego limpias el patio…

- Es tu culpa, traes la desgracia.

- Hey, yo no manejo eso. Y tampoco es castigo divino, profesor. Es porque no tienen una caja de luz.

- No encuentro otra solución.- Wess, como anciano de la comunidad, también estaba presente.- No es la idea poner una caja de la felicidad aquí, es una escuela.

- Parece que esta escuela no pasará del mes…

- Hagan lo que digo, un pararrayos es lo que necesitan.

- ¿Para rayos?

- ¿Qué es eso?

El comandante se dio una palmada en la frente.

- Verdad que sois paletos.- murmuró enfadado.- Es un instrumento que atrae un rayo ionizando el aire para desviar la descarga a la tierra.

- Puedes ser más lento, así entiendo.

- ¿Se lo dibujo? Deme un lápiz.

El profesor se lo pasó y el comandante rayó en el suelo.

- Es un mástil metálico con un cabezal que sobresale del edificio, para que capte el rayo. El cabezal va unido a tierra por un cable de cobre, que es un conductor. Para que tome a tierra debe haber unas picas de metal que hagan de electrodos. Debéis buscar bien el ángulo del cabezal, de éste depende el radio de protección.

Los presentes quedaron como WTF?

El enmascarado se enfadó más.

- Pones un palito en la punta del edificio por lo que la corriente va a tierra, y no causa mayores daños…- Suspiró odiosamente.

- Yo entiendo.- Lucas se hizo oír entre los presentes.

El comandante se giró, y una sonrisa se esbozó en su duro rostro.

- ¡Lucas! – El enmascarado lo abrazó fraternalmente, con alegría.- ¡Es hermoso que al fin alguien me comprenda! Mira que nadie parece hacerlo, por amor del dragón…

El niño se había alegrado, pero estaba sorprendido con la extraña reacción del aparente mayor. Abrazaba fuerte.

- Basta…no respiro…

- Lo siento…- lo soltó con igual brusquedad.

Este acto insólito no pasó desapercibido a ojos de los adultos. El sólo hecho de que el comandante sonriera era un milagro.

- Va a llover.- murmuró un profesor, perturbado.

- Creí que no vendrías.- dijo Lucas tímidamente, ya que en realidad no esperaba un saludo así.

El otro lo miró con sorpresa, pero antes de poder preguntar algo Wess consultó:

- ¿Sabes hacer un pararrayos?- El mecha asintió con seguridad.

- Podría darle las instrucciones a Bronson, él trabaja en metalúrgica.- Lucas metió la cuchara al ver la indecisión de los demás.

- ¿Tendrá las ganas?- Wess miró al hijo de Flint con severa actitud.

- Seguro. Es su trabajo, y ya que está libre, lo hará con gusto. Además, aprenderá algo nuevo.- Lucas sonrió ampliamente.

El niño y el de guantes dieron por zanjado el tema y tomaron rumbo a la sala.

Los de la sala los vieron entrar juntos, sobra decir la sorpresa de los niños, quizá que cosas horribles pasaban por sus infantiles y terribles mentes.

- "¿Qué…?"- Nana tenía la boca abierta.

- "Desgraciado."- Fuel echaba puteadas internas.

- "Seguramente amenazó a Lucas, oh no…"- Angie lucía apesadumbrada.

- "¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien?"- El chico porcino seguía comiendo papas fritas.

Ambos se sentaron. Fuel no dejaba de espiarlos por el rabillo del ojo, Lucas rió con un comentario del enmascarado, lo cual hizo retorcerse de rabia al castaño.

- "Lucas, traidor hipócrita."- Pensó, con su corazón lleno de odio hacia la mano derecha de Porky.

̃ ̃

- Me estabas esperando, ¿Cierto?

- S-sí…- Lucas miró a la mesa, nervioso. No sabía la reacción que el otro tendría.

- Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.- Gruñó con falso enojo. Lo tomó del mentón suavemente y alzó su rostro al de él, pero Lucas evitó su mirada. Su boca se hizo una mueca inconscientemente.

- Oye, no soy el cuco, no te comeré porque no viene a eso.

El menor alzó la mirada lentamente hasta toparla con la del comandante. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban en la sombra que el casco hacía.

- Así está mejor.- Sonrió con satisfacción antes de soltarlo. Lucas continuó mirando, pero estaba colorado hasta las orejas. El mayor rió de un modo bastante sarcástico.- Disfruta de la vista, no cobro. Excepto al resto, esos tontos no tienen nada que mirar.- Miró alrededor, captando in fraganti a sus compañeros mirándolo.- ¿Qué miran? Vuelvan a lo suyo, no tienen nada que hacer conmigo.

Atemorizados, los otros niños hicieron caso a la amenaza sutilmente directa del cyborg.

- Vaya, pero que alivio. No me gustan ellos.

- ¿Qué miraban?

- Seguramente tenían miedo de que te hiciera algo. No importa, siempre es así conmigo.

- No me importa que crean los demás, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Cada uno elige a sus amigos, ¿No?

- "¿Qué? ¿Trató de decirme que…?"

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el mayor desentendidamente.

- ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?- Lucas, al ver la mirada de extrañeza del otro, bufó molesto.- ¿Tengo el pelo pintado que me miras así?

- No, no es eso. ¿Hablas en serio?- Su mirada se iluminó.

- ¿Se puede hablar en broma sobre algo así?

- Sí se puede.

- Yo hablaba en serio.

El comandante sonrió, mirando el suelo.

- Está bien. Seamos amigos.- Esas palabras sonaron raras en su boca, como secas y arrastradas. Lo atribuyó a que nunca las había pronunciado antes.

- Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.- Lucas siseó.

El mayor se rió y lo increpó.

- Hey, que yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí.

- No es cierto, tramposo…

Lucas le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, amistoso pero fuerte. El otro alzó la mano, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

- Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

- No lo sientas.

Cuando tocaron la campana de recreo, el de casco y el de pelo en copo salieron al patio, hablando de cosas aleatorias.

En cierto momento, el comandante se excusó un rato porque tenía que decirle algo importante al director sobre las tormentas eléctricas.

Lucas quedó solo, así que aprovechó de ir al baño, porque estaba que se hacía. Cuando salió, notoriamente aliviado, se dio unas vueltas por el patio caminando. En una de esas, alguien lo detuvo por la espalda.

Era Fuel.

Su cara era de desagrado, rabia y desprecio, incluso celos. El rubio se extrañó con la actitud de su primo.

- ¿Fuel?

El otro no respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé cómo tienes el descaro de preguntarlo. Eres un traidor de los peores.

- No sé por qué me dices eso.- Lucas sintió angustia ante sus palabras.

Fuel lo miró con una sonrisa desagradable.

- Así que sois amigos, tú y el otro estúpido.

- ¡Fuel, no seas así!

- No me sorprende. Él es cautivador cuando se lo propone, de eso ya me di cuenta. Lucas, ¿No te das cuenta de cuando algo es una trampa, de que te está engañando?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si no quieres entender, es tu problema.

- ¡Fuel, sé directo conmigo!

- ¿No te extraña que sea tan amigable contigo? ¿Qué se interese en alguien?

- Podría ser cualquiera.

- Por amor de…¿Ha hablado con alguien más?

- No pero…

- ¿No pero qué?- Fuel lo cortó.- Debe tener órdenes de hacerlo. Es un soldado. Sé que has tenido problemas con gente de Porky, no me sorprendería que te esté buscando por lo de Fassad.

- No te preocupas por mí. Estás molesto porque lo odias, ese es tu chivo expiatorio.

- Mi razón es otra.- gruñó Fuel. – Es una promesa que hice hace tiempo…

El enmascarado llegó en ese momento. Miró vacíamente al castaño y luego le dijo a Lucas "Vamos."

El niño quiso seguirlo, pero Fuel lo jaló del brazo bruscamente.

- No terminamos de hablar aún.

El comandante, alterado, empujó a Fuel, interponiéndose entre ambos.

- Déjalo, le haces daño.- Puso su peor cara de malhumor.

- ¡Lucas, me sorprende que seas tan traidor!

- ¿Es tan malo hacer nuevos amigos?- Lucas estaba que lloraba.

- ¡Con él, sí!

- Fuel…si tanto te importase…- Lucas lo miró por encima del comandante.-…no me hubieses permitido sentarme con él, desde un principio…

Fuel no halló como responderle.

El soldado y el niño se alejaron, sin voltearse a mirar al castaño. Éste, al verlos irse, les gritó:

- ¡Después no andes llorando, Lucas! ¡Yo te lo dije ya!

El comandante gritó también, sin voltearse siquiera:

- ¡Nunca lo haré llorar como tú acabas de hacer!

Efectivamente, el menor lloraba desconsolado. El cyborg sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió. El aludido se detuvo para sonarse. En ese momento, el enmascarado se dirigió a Fuel, enrabiado.

- ¡Debería importarte un carajo lo que los demás hagan! ¡Y tampoco es de tu incumbencia mi trabajo, ni sabes lo que hago!

Fuel sonrió descaradamente.

- Da igual…todos sois títeres del cerdo. En especial tú, su soldadito de plomo, a merced de un rey bufón.

El otro lo miró con ira.

- ¿No entendiste? Tu rey cerdo necesitaba un soldado hábil para engañar a los ignorantes. Pero todos ustedes son iguales, no tienen autonomía.- El enmascarado no podía creer lo que oía.- Nunca serás humano tampoco.

El aludido veía en rojo a esas alturas. Tomó postura de ataque y apuntó el cañón hacia Fuel.

- ¡Bastardo de mierda!- Gritó, disparando el arma.

Lucas desvió el cañón a tiempo, el disparo fue a caer en un árbol del bosque, incendiándolo.

- ¡BASTA!- Lucas estaba enojadísimo.- ¡Cállense, imbéciles, me tienen HARTO con sus malditas peleas!

Fuel y el otro lo miraron asombrados.

Nunca le habían visto tan enfurecido.

- ¡Sois unos desgraciados, mira que pelear como unos malditos bárbaros! ¡Idiotas, yo sé que m****a elijo, no se metan en mis asuntos, parecéis unos pu***! ¡******!

Los mayores no se la podían creer. Tal cantidad de insultos…

- Fuel, yo elijo a mis amigos, deja el papel sobreprotector, que te lo tomas demasiado a pecho, Claus te lo pidió, ya sé, pero no así. ¡Me dañas con esos comentarios! ¡Y tú, no uses armas aquí, te suspenderán, cualquiera lo sabe! ¡No sean como pólvora, contrólense! ¡Idiotas!

Lucas se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Fuel y el comandante se miraron desafiantes.

- Esto aún no termina.

- Lo mismo digo, pero Lucas ya lo zanjó, así que no me incumbe seguir contigo.- El comandante bufó, y se fue con un humor de perros.

Como tempestad entró a la sala. Lucas estaba ahí, sentado en su puesto, con cara enfurruñada. Nana lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Lucas.- murmuró el comandante.

El aludido lo miró, en silencio.

- Fui donde el director, y le hablé del tema. Pero luego me encontré con "esto".- el "esto" lo dijo con asco.

- …- Lucas se levantó de su puesto.

- ¿Qué pasó? Lucas no me quiere decir nada.- Nana preguntó al comandante.

- Peleó con Fuel por mi culpa.- dijo desanimado. La rubia primero creyó que había hablado Lucas, pero luego vio que fue el enmascarado. Esto la tupió por completo.

Lucas salió de la sala, el otro lo siguió.

- ¡Lucas, espérame!

El otro no lo esperó.

- Lo siento.- susurró el mayor.

Lucas se detuvo.

- ¿Qué?- se giró a mirar a su compañero.

- Dije "lo siento".

Lucas apoyó su mano en el hombro del enmascarado.

- No fue tu culpa. Fuel siempre es así, no importa el que sea. Pero te odia, y mucho.

- No te preocupes, lo odio más por hacerte llorar, siendo que es mayor que tú.

- No debí dejar que te hablara así.

- No fue tanto.

- Tal vez, pero querías matarlo.

- …- Definitivamente, no halló respuesta a eso.

- …

- En cierto modo, él tiene razón. No puedo desobedecer a Porky, pero es que tengo mis deberes con él…no debería venir a esta escuela, ¿Sabes? Es malo que venga aquí. Me sentía solo, sin embargo…creo que me calza perfecto la historia del soldadito de plomo.

- No es cierto.- Lucas lo zamarreó.- No digas eso, porque no estás solo. Me tienes a mí.- Sonrió ampliamente.

- Ah…- El enmascarado sonrió también, sintiendo calidez en su corazón.- Entonces, ¿Eres mi bailarina?

Lucas se puso rojo y lo empujó con una mano, amistosamente.

- ¡NO! Por Dios, que no sé cuándo bromeas o dices la verdad.

- Estaba diciendo la verdad.

- No, tonto, no sé bailar. Tampoco canto. Maldición, primero me meto en problemas y peleas y te insulto y luego vienes y me pides algo así…

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así, estaba bromeando.

- Más te vale.- Gruñó el rubio.

El enmascarado le desordenó el cabello con una mano. Lucas rió por la brusquedad de la caricia, del tipo de las que Flint le daba.

- Ahora debes peinarte, pareces recién levantado.

- No jodas, me costó peinarme hoy…

̃ ̃

Los puercaretas seguían haciendo de las suyas. Fue tanto, que el puercareto feroz los agarró a panfletazos DCMC.

- ¡Fuera, bastardos, trabajad en lo suyo!

Mejor se detuvieron, pero siguieron con el coronel. Éste no se inmutó con nada, pero cuando le mancharon su capa con sopa de puerco fideos ardió Troya.

Salieron corriendo antes de morir. Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra.

Lesearon con pelucas moradas, riéndose de Fassad, hasta que el parodiado Magipsy los hizo arrastrarse por el suelo, con cáscaras de plátano incluidas.

Pero cuando apareció el comandante, surgió la expectación. Sólo los valientes se atrevían a decirle algo estando él presente.

- Comandante, le tenemos una canción.

- "Fígaro-"- alcanzó a cantar uno cuando el chico lo abofeteó,

*slap* *slap* *slap*.

Luego subió la escalera, sin decir nada más.

- Jake.- Susurró uno.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor, nunca más hagamos esto.

- Sí…nos van a vetar.

̃ ̃

- ¡No entiendo Física!- Nana se tironeaba el pelo con desesperación.

Lucas la miró cansado. Le dolía la cabeza, la rubia hablaba mucho, se sentía revuelto.

El enmascarado la miraba de reojo, él ya había terminado la guía. Hacía girar un lápiz entre sus dedos, aburrido.

- ¿Qué hago?- murmuraba la del cintillo, preocupada.

El de camiseta a rayas se sentía enfermo.

- ¿Cómo se devuelve el rayo?- Nana suspiraba penosamente.

Siguió lloriqueando un rato más, hasta que la mano derecha de Porky no aguantó el estrés un segundo más.

- ¿Quieres CALLARTE? Me estás haciendo tragar hiel de lo desesperante que eres. El puto rayo se devuelve al puto foco, ¿Vale?

Nana casi sufre un infarto. Fue tan repentino que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

- Ya.- gimió con miedo.

Lucas se reía.

- Quedaste pegada al techo.

- Pídeme ayuda para la próxima, prefiero eso antes de escucharte llorar todo el jodido día.

- Sois malos conmigo.- Nana estaba casi llorando.

- No, no sabes lo que es maldad.- Dijo Lucas, consolándola.

- Seré malo contigo si sigues llorando como una magdalena cualquiera.

̃ ̃

- ¿Por qué esa cara?- el de converse amarillas lo miraba fijamente.

- Es la puta cara que siempre tengo, ¿No ves?

- Y así me retas por no mirarte.

El de guantes blancos alzó la vista con cara de aburrido.

- Voy a morir de aburrición en la tarde.

- No seas burro, para que no te aburras.- Lucas rió, pero el otro no lo hizo.

- Oye.- Hizo que el dirigente de los puercaretos le prestara atención.- Si tomas las cosas con paciencia y buen humor, te la pasarás muy bien.

- No digas.

- Sí digo.- remedó el rubio al mayor.

- No.

- Sí.- Lucas le sacó la lengua.

- Tan infantil…

- Eres más serio que un médico.

- No. Los médicos son chistosos a su modo.

- ¿Cómo, ocultando orejas en las mochilas de sus compañeros? Eso es morboso.

- Es genial. Yo una vez oculté una tripa debajo de la mesa de Andonuts, que es el que me hace revisiones. Él se rió y luego me reprendió porque era de un ejemplar muy difícil de conseguir.

Masked Man apoyó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Lucas pensó en cómo animarlo. Tenía las manos heladas, así que se fue por detrás y le puso una mano en el cuello.

Éste le apartó bruscamente con un manotazo.

- No hagas eso. Es como un ataque por la espalda, y no reacciono de buena manera.

El enmascarado tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Lucas sonrió socarronamente.

- Pero ya estás despierto.

El atacado empezó a putear en voz baja.

- *Refunfuño*

Nana reía silenciosamente en su puesto.

- Karma.

̃ ̃

- ¿Quieres moverte del puñetero camino?

- *Nerviosismo* C-claro Coronel *oink oink*

El Coronel Puercareto pasó con parsimonia. El cerdo que se había apartado lo miró por la espalda. La hermosa capa del coronel tenía una mancha gigante café de puerco fideos.

El puercareto se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al pasar al lado de Hyugan le murmuró:

- ¿Quieres hacer travesuras hoy?

El aludido suspiró con tristeza.

- Verás…le he prometido a Jake que no seguiríamos. Es demasiado peligroso.

- Pe-pero…- el puercareto se sintió desolado.- Hoy es viernes…día de pachanga…por favor, quiero molestar al comandante.

- Tienes algo con el comandante, ¿Eh? No quiero, sabes que el otro día me dio de cachetadas que ni te cuento como me quedó la trompa.

- Está bien. Yo sólo quería divertirme un rato.

El soldado se fue a su puesto de trabajo, con notoria tristeza.

El coronel estaba aliviado de no tener que forzar a todos sus trabajadores a dejar de hacer bromas pesadas.

Fassad cruzó por aquella sala sin siquiera mirar alrededor.

Un portazo anunció la entrada del comandante. Los soldados estaban con la cabeza gacha. La mano derecha del mandamás pasó por el lado de cada uno con rostro serio.

- "Owww…"- pensó Jake.

- "Puerca vida."- otro puercareto pensó.

- "¿Por qué? Me muero de no hacerlo…"- Hyugan estaba que se deprimía.

A la altura del primer peldaño, el comandante se detuvo y miró atrás. Recordó a su amigo, y en sus palabras para animarlo.

- Lucen tristes hoy.- Anunció en voz alta. Paciencia…- Hoy es viernes.

Ninguno respondió.

- Bueno…seguro quieren cantar.- Sonrió con sardonia. Buen humor.

Tomó aire y exhaló, cantando a lo que daban sus pulmones:

- _"La donna é móbile_

_Qual piuma al vento_

_Muta d' accento_

_E di Pensiero…"_

Los soldados alzaron la vista, sorprendidos. Sí, definitivamente esa voz infantil correspondía a la de su comandante.

- Señor…

Empezaron a gritar como enfermos, hasta bailaban. Hyugan continuó la canción:

"_Sempre un a mabile_

_Leggiandro viso_

_In pianto o in riso_

_É mensognero."_

El joven y el puercareto se miraron y a dúo completaron la canción.

"_La donna é mobile_

_Qual piuma al vento_

_Muta d' accento…_

_E di pensier,_

_E di pensier,_

_E di pensier!"_

Un puercareto le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hyugan.

- No sabía que cantabas bien.

Jake celebraba con aplausos.

- ¡Cante otra, Comandante!

El aludido sonrió trolero.

- El dubstep no se canta, porque no es canción.

Uno de los soldados miró desaprobadoramente a sus amigos.

- ¡Sabía que escuchaba dubstep!

- ¡Duh, el comandante jamás dijo que escuchaba dubstep!

- ¡Si lo dijo es por algo!

- ¡Electro House!

- Nooooo…

El comandante sonrió divertido. Alzó la mano y se despidió de ellos.

- Felices viernes, soldados.

- ¡Feliz viernes, Comandante!- Gritaron todos al unísono, felices.

- ¡Yo lo amo, Comandante!

- Rize, para de decir eso, marica de mierda.

- Es que me encanta.

- Oh Rize, besémonos, muack muack.- Jake se burló del otro, pero Rize le puso la mejilla.

- Oh, se le hizo, cobarde.- El resto de los presentes se rieron. Los soldados siempre se reían de esos juegos estúpidos, pero el comandante no estaba acostumbrado, así que se sonrojó al escuchar a uno de sus soldados decir que lo amaba.

- ¡Al que sea que vuelva a decir eso lo destituyo, no se dicen esas cosas del Comandante!- el Coronel vociferaba contra los puercaretos.

- Pero si estamos bromeando.

- No se les paga por jugar, zonzos. Al trabajo, ya.

- Al menos el Comandante es más divertido que usted.

- Repite eso, chivato…

- Nada, señor.

Al pasar el rato, se escuchó a alguien gritar.

- ¡También lo amo a usted, Coronel!

Luego se escuchó al resto explotar en carcajadas.

El comandante se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su entrenamiento diario con Fassad.

̃ ̃

Lucas se despertó, gritando.

- ¡No, no lo sé!

Flint se revolvió en su cama y gruñó.

- mmm.- Luego siguió durmiendo.

El niño se secó el sudor frío. Había tenido una pseudo-pesadilla.

Siempre las tenía.

*Sueño de Lucas (1era persona)*

"- Pst, Lucas.- susurró Duster, el hijo de Wess.- Te ves pésimo con esa máscara.

Estaba enojado de que me dijera eso.

- Mi máscara está bien.

- Pareces pollo.

Estaba solo, como siempre. Todos tenían a su pareja, menos yo. Me hacía falta Claus. Lo extraño mucho.

Alguien me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar sobre mí mismo hasta marearme.

- ¡No pares, sigue, sigue! ¡No pares, sigue, sigue!- Era un fantasma amigo.- Ahora te dejo, compañero, un pastelillo podrido espera por mí.- Y se fue, así, sin más.

Tuve que ir a vomitar a una esquina. Luego de eso miré atrás.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Lucas?- Mi amigo me miraba con esos ojos tan terribles.- Podrías haber ido al baño, ahora lo dejaste todo sucio.

Él vestía de soldado. Me tendió la mano, sonriendo.

- Dijiste que no sabías bailar, pero quiero enseñarte a hacerlo. Es importante, me avergonzarías ante nuestros antepasados. Ya es suficiente con esa horrible máscara de pollo que tienes puesta.

- Oye, no digas eso. Tengo el estómago revuelto y dices estupideces. De todos modos, es una máscara de médico del medioevo, no un pollo.

- Seguramente un fantasma travieso te tiró un gas en la cara. Vamos, mocoso, dame la mano.

Le di la mano y le increpé:

- No soy un mocoso.

- ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarte?

- Tengo suficiente autocrítica.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Sonaba una horrible música de fondo, pero mi compañero la bailaba como un vals.

- Soy Lucas, hijo de Flint, mi madre fue Hinawa y mi pueblo natal es Tazmilly.

Mi amigo sonrió.

- Es chistoso.

- ¿Qué es chistoso?

- Que te creas eso. Nada es lo que parece. Tu vida, y la de los demás, fueron planeadas.

Miré alrededor.

- Fíjate en ella.- Señaló a una pelirrosa.- Su máscara es femenina.- Luego señaló a su acompañante, Duster.- Su máscara representa seguridad.- Luego señaló a Fuel.- Ese primo tuyo anda de bufón, pero no da risa ni de madres. Algo bueno que se le rescate.- dijo, riendo con sorna.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- Viniste de pollo, pero realmente representa lo que eres.

- No sé mentir.

- Lo sé, eso me gusta. Todos me han engañado. Debí haberme vestido de marioneta, ¿No te parece? Mi única razón de ser es servir a un bufón.

- Nadie nació para servir…

- No. Pero aun así lo hago. Ustedes llegaron a Tazmilly y asumieron nuevos nombres, nuevos roles y nuevas vidas. Nada es real.

- No es cierto. Nuestros padres nos amaron, y siguen haciéndolo.

- Nadie se preocupó por mí. Si fallo una misión, mis subordinados me abandonarán, porque soy nada, todos los días debo sentir cómo el mundo me deja caer. Esa es mi creencia. Sabes que todos actuamos. Si quieres la verdad, Lucas, busca el huevo de luz. Ahí está tu centro, y el de los demás.

Un fantasma gritó emocionado.

- ¡Ya es hora! ¡Quitaos las máscaras!

Todos los presentes se la quitaron, menos mi amigo.

- ¿Por qué no te la sacas?- dije, quitándomela.

- Porque yo no puedo elegir otro destino. Yo no cambio.

No le hice caso. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro.

- No quiero que veas lo que me hicieron.

Tomé el casco, pero no me atreví a quitárselo.

Él tomó mis manos y las envolvió en las suyas, mirándome con dolor.

- Tú tampoco quieres ver, porque sabes que te dolerá.

Traté de quitárselo, pero me detuvo con sus manos. Me abrazó y murmuró:

- Por favor…no lo hagas…

Estaba llorando. Yo también lloraba.

- Sabes quién soy. No necesitas descubrir mi rostro para saber lo que contengo.

- ¡No, No lo sé!- Grité, llorando desconsolado."

*Fin del sueño*

Lucas se echó a llorar, sin saber por qué. Se sorbió en silencio, para no despertar a Flint.

̃ ̃

(Casa de Lighter)

- ¡Fuel, deja de ver eso y haz tus tareas!- El padre de Fuel estaba furioso.

- Ya voy, ya voy. *Refunfuño*

Fuel tomó sus cuadernos y se sentó frente a la mesa a hacer sus tareas.

Seguía pensando en la serie de TV que estaba observando. Cuando su padre se fue se desparramó en la silla.

Le hubiera gustado seguir viendo tele, pero mejor terminaba de hacer las tareas rapidito y luego encendía la caja de la felicidad. Menos mal que era una materia fácil: Física.

Bueno, para él. A Nana y Angie les costaba montón.

Él ayudaba a Angie, pero no recordaba si alguien ayudaba a Nana.

Ah, verdad. El nuevo lo hacía. Se sintió podrido de pensar en eso.

- "Lucas, lo siento…pero heriste mi orgullo..."- pensó con molestia.- "Claus me indicó claramente que debía protegerte, pero no haces nada por ayudarme. Ahora que lo pienso…es tan raro que con la llegada de los puercaretas él se haya perdido…bueno, Lucas suele ser correcto, ¿Por qué hace esto?"

Fuel apretó los puños.

- "El del casco…qué hijoputa…"

̃ ̃

Sábado:

(Correr en el túnel es divertido)

Lucas miraba el túnel del tren. Debía hacerlo, Wess se lo había pedido como un favor. Sabía lo que se sentía perder un pariente, así que estaba decidido a ayudar al anciano. Era amigo de su abuelo, también.

Al momento de entrar en el túnel, un hombre igualito a Míster T lo sacó de un alita - No hagas eso. He salvado tu vida.

Quedó mareado. Luego volvió a intentarlo. Míster T se le acercó.

- Parece que no me harás caso. Vas bajo tu propio riesgo.- y le dio un mapa ferroviario. - Ten cuidado con los trenes…son lo más peligroso ahí dentro.

Lucas incursionó en el túnel ferroviario con Boney. No había nadie, excepto unas setas móviles liosas y champi-chuchos, que no fueron problema para ellos dos.

- ¡Guau, guau! (¡No son rivales, estas quimeras!)

Lucas reía.

- ¿Viste como salió corriendo? ¿Desde cuándo los champiñones tienen pies? Asdajasdasjas…

Investigaron el lugar, con cuidado de no ir por la línea del tren, hasta llegar a un claro. Todo tenía un brillo sobrenatural ahí, las mariposas…

…y unas ropas de mujer tiradas.

Boney las olfateó, curioso. Lucas subió una escalera y el can lo siguió. Al llegar arriba, había un agua termal y en ella, al parecer un hombre de cabello rosado.

Boney se lanzó al agua. Lucas se desvistió y lo siguió para sacarlo de ahí. El can olfateaba interesado. El niño se acercó al desconocido. Éste se dio vuelta y exclamó:

- ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Me has pillado desnuda!

Lucas se sonrió, tratando de aguantar una carcajada.

- No te rías, niño. OH, ¿No eres ese niño al que conocí en casa de Aeolia hace tres años?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te acuerdas? Dijiste que ibas a la meseta Drago para vengar a tu madre…

El rubio sintió una punzada. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no eras tú? ¿En serio? Qué raro. Entonces me presento. Soy Ionia, una de las Magipsis. Esta es una colonia de mariposas mágicas. Siempre vengo aquí a relajarme tras agotar mis poderes PSI. ¿Tú también vienes a restaurarlos?

- No sé ni lo que es un PSI.

- ¿Nunca has oído hablar del PSI?...Pues es extraño, porque siento un gran poder mágico en tu interior.

Lucas se sonrosó violentamente. Ionia lo hizo darle la espalda.

- …Espera. Aguanta un segundín de nada.

….

Lucas tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza, aguantando.

- ¡No te rindas!

Al niño se le iba el aliento, pero no podía recuperarlo tampoco.

- ¡Aguanta un poco más!

Deseaba que terminara, ya…no podía más.

- ¡Vengaaa!

Tal era la tensión que apretaba los dientes.

- ¡Un pelín más!

Ya no lo soportaba.

- ¡Lis-to!

Lucas salió del agua, inhalando con fuerza. Aun jadeando, nadó a la orilla. Sintió algo despertar en él, un misterioso poder parecía haber surgido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

- ¡Oh, madre mía! ¡No me lo puedo creer! *Gritito* ¡Puedes usar PK Love! ¡Ni siquiera las Magipsis podemos dominarlo! ¡Míralo, y parecías bobo!

- ¬ ¬ '- "Gran cumplido", pensó Lucas.

- No sé de dónde vienes ni a dónde te diriges, pero quizás volvamos a vernos.

- Tal vez. Estoy buscando a Duster, el hijo de Wess. Oí rumores de que trabaja en el Club Titiboo. ¿Es por este camino?

Ionia sonrió.

- Sí, niño.

*Flashback de Lucas*

- Oí a Jackie decir que hay un bajista en el club Titiboo que es clavado a Duster. Pero no están seguros si lo es de verdad.

Wess caminó ansiosamente por la habitación.

- Me pregunto si es mi zoquete…pero no puedo ir a investigar. Fassad y los suyos me tienen en la mira.

*Fin Flashback*

- Entonces, continuaré mi camino. Debo encontrarlo.

- Luces muy seguro.

- Es una corazonada.

- Siempre debes seguir a tu corazón. Él te dirá lo que hay que hacer.

- Tienes razón, los riesgos son parte de la vida.

Lucas suspiró. Pensó en su nuevo amigo. Era un riesgo, pero, ¿Valió la pena? ¿Irían a durar como amigos o pelearían como hizo con Fuel?

Por culpa de ése muchacho, era un traidor ante su primo y traidor a sus principios también. Pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención…

- "¿Será…será que luce muy conocido para mí? Su cara…se parece a…"

Lucas se dio cuenta de que Ionia lo miraba fijamente. El rubio se avergonzó un poco.

- Estabas con la mirada perdida. Por tu actitud, podría deducir que era algo que no querías ventilar, lo que pensabas…

El aludido se puso rojo de vergüenza.

- Oh, jojo, es imposible no sonrojase cuando una bella mujer te increpa .- al decir esto, ordenó su corto cabello, el cual desprendió un brillo mágico.

- ¬ ¬ '

- Ah…sería bueno que volvieras por aquí mañana, a esta hora la fábrica cierra sus puertas. Además que los niños deben dormir a esta hora, ¿No crees?

Lucas se ordenó el cabello húmedo.

- Creo que mejor esperaré el concierto DCMC para ver al bajista. Será más difícil, pero lo intentaré. Tengo clases mañana.

- Bueno, como gustes, dulzura…bueno, en el caso de que nos volvamos a ver (lo cual es probable), necesito saber tu nombre.

- Me llamo Lucas.

- Fue un gusto. Ahora, vuelve a casa. Yo seguiré cociéndome aquí.

Lucas tomó el camino de regreso, con Boney a su lado.

- *Jadeo*.

El de converse hacía equilibrio en un riel.

- No sé qué onda con "ella"…

̃ ̃

- ¡¿Por qué aún no está destruida?! – Fassad vociferaba a un soldado.

- N-no sé, señor…oink…hay algo que repele el rayo…

- ¡En esa casa sólo hay un mocoso y ovejas!

- De verdad no lo sé, señor…mandaremos a investigar el problema.

- ¡Hazlo YA!

- *Chillido*.

Lo que no sabían era que el amuleto familiar, el broche del coraje, estaba colgado en una punta de la casa, el cual actuaba de reflectante y aseguraba la paz del hogar.

̃ ̃

(Laboratorio secreto de la base.)

El enmascarado despertó sobresaltado en la noche. Andonuts lo miraba fijamente. La máquina que registraba sus signos vitales pitaba de un modo irritante.

- Te has desconectado de nuevo. Sabes que no es buen índice…la carga del brazo no está completada. Tu pulso está desequilibrado. ¿Qué pasó, Comandante?

El aludido abrió la compuerta de la cápsula y se quitó la mascarilla para salir.

- No sé. Otra vez soñé con ella.

Andonuts lo observó en silencio.

- Y soñé que Porky me trataba de esclavo, de injuria para el mundo…bueno, es lo que soy…

- No digas eso, niño. No son reales los sueños.

- Parecía bastante real el dolor.

El enmascarado se metió de nuevo y se conectó al cable de corriente.

- Bueno, sigamos otro tema. Ya es tiempo de la siguiente misión.

- ¿Tan pronto?- Se escuchó un parlante que zumbaba, era la voz del niño por un transmisor.

- Sí. Porky aceleró el plan de la extracción de las agujas. Partes dentro de tres días. Investigarán el terreno para hallar las agujas.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. La verdad es que estaba preocupado. Sabía que tendría que ser así.

Andonuts dejó solo al niño para que pensase tranquilo.

- "Tengo tres días para despedirme de él…"- pensaba con desesperación.- "Y luego, nunca más nos veremos."

Sabía que así sería. La extracción de las agujas iniciaba el fin del mundo, y el comienzo de uno nuevo.

- "No tengo a nadie más. Si todos morimos… ¿Habrá realmente un nuevo mundo? Para crear un mundo se debe destruir otro."

Lo más terrible para él era dejar a su amigo. Sabía que no había persona con la que se entendiera mejor, él estaba hecho para encontrarse con Lucas, era como…

- Como si fuésemos la misma persona, ¿Eh? Pero nunca más nos volveremos a ver…por el resto de _mi vida_. Si claro, tengo taaanta vida, como ser humano…tratado como máquina…bueno, diré lo que tenga que decir y ya. Y celebraré el Armagedón.

Cerró sus ojos, rememorando el mes más raro de su vida.

̃ ̃

(Recuerdo del Enmascarado)

- Es el peor dibujo que he visto.

- Que eres pesado.

- ¿Desde cuándo tengo alas tan feas?

- Nunca las he visto con detención.

El mayor las abrió petulantemente y posó soberbio.

- Ah…impresionante, Sly.

El resto se giró a mirarlo también. Entonces ambos amigos dijeron, al mismo tiempo:

- ¿Qué miran, acaso Slenderman está atrás de nosotros?

Los aludidos volvieron a sus puestos. Nana los miró enfadada.

- Dejen de decir todo al mismo tiempo, me encabronan.

- No.- dijeron ambos con sonrisillas misteriosas.

- Ni que fueran hermanos.

Lucas hizo otro esbozo de su amigo. Slenderman estaba atrás y Sly quebraba un girasol por el tallo.

- Mierda, está Slendy.

- Él no es ningún problema para ti.

- Slenderman no existe.

- Escéptico sin remedio.- Bufó Lucas.

- Tú eres miedoso.

- Cállate Sly.

- Tu dibujo apesta, la verdad. Lo único que salva es Slendy. El resto, pura mierda.

Los ojos de Lucas se humedecieron. Antes de que empezara a llorar, Sly lo abrazó.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso.

- Eres un monstruo insensible.- Su voz sonó rabiosa.

- Dime algo que no sepa, listín.

- Deberías ser más amable.

- Pero sólo decía la verdad.

- Creo que cuando mientes duele menos.

- Perdóname.

- Dios perdona.

- No creo en Dios.

- Yo sí.

- Me la suda.

- Cállense.- Nana leía.

- Ahora la cotorra no habla, ¿Eh?- dijo Sly.

- Este libro está buenísimo. Oigan, de veras que parecen hermanos.

- Menos mal que no lo son.- Fuel metió la cuchara.

- Cállate.- Gritó Nana, enfadada porque no la dejaban leer.

- Que oído que tienes.- replicó el castaño.

- Nana y Fuel son novios, Nana y Fuel son novios…- Lucas y Sly empezaron a cantar infantilmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Nosotros no…

- Mierda, yo no…- Fuel se puso rojo.

- Uh…se puso rojo…- Masked Man avivaba el fuego.

- C-cállate.- Fuel ocultó su rostro mirando para abajo.

Nana se ocultó detrás de su libro.

El Comandante sonrió al pensar en las personas que había conocido. Le parecían interesantes, e impredecibles.

¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¿Cómo fue que en un día cualquiera, sin la menor intención, alguien quiso ser su amigo?

¿Cómo fue que alguien pudo domesticar su irascible ánimo? Él no era amable con nadie, ni siquiera con los que debía. Con Fassad, olvídalo, se odiaban. Con Porky tenía un trato frío, pero porque así debía ser.

¿Por qué le agradaba Lucas?

No respondió su pregunta. Sólo sabía que, mientras Lucas lo sintiera su amigo, sería él a su vez, amigo.

¿Por qué Lucas lo quería como amigo? Él no ganaba nada con eso.

Se rió para sí. "Humanos…son como un mapa sin los nombres de las calles".


	8. Chapter 8: WedNessDay

**Wowwow! Vamos. Nana se va a meter en las patas de los caballos. Les estoy avisando.**

Wuuuu! No sé porqué estoy tan feliz. Debe ser porque está lloviendo.

* * *

8. WedNessDay

- …y el viernes salen temprano. Así que reitero: No traigan sus libros de lenguaje.

Nana alzó su mano inocentemente. El profesor le concedió la palabra.

- ¿Es por el concierto DCMC?

El profesor dijo que no, que era por una reunión de profesores, aunque su mirada era muy misteriosa.

- Me huele a chamusquina.- Susurró Al a Angie.

- A mí igual.

Tocaron la campana, y la mayoría de los alumnos salieron de la sala. Sly subió los pies a la mesa y se puso lo más cómodo posible. Lucas ayudaba a Nana a terminar un ejercicio de Matemáticas, así que el comandante no pretendía salir de la sala.

Comenzó a pensar en las casi tres semanas de clases que llevaba en esa escuela. Realmente había sido entretenido, considerando lo aburrida que su vida solía ser. Pero en la escuela había encontrado amigos como Lucas y Nana, y un enemigo también. Al parecer varios le tenían simpatía por alguna razón, sobretodo Bud y Lou, que habían llegado a la escuela hacía una semana. Esos tipos pasaban jugando con una GameBoy y siempre le decían que se parecía a no sé qué personaje de sus videojuegos, y siempre le pedían ver el brazo de metal. Sly se los negaba y se iba a un lugar más apartado para que dejaran de joderlo. "Sly" era un apodo que Lucas le había puesto, porque según él, en inglés significa "astuto", aunque cuando se enojaba con él por alguna razón le decía "Sly" con el sentido de "taimado". Nana ,por su lado, le decía "Masky", ese apodo le cargaba, y se enojaba cuando Lucas también lo llamaba de ese modo.

Se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos al ver a Nana y Lucas riéndose. Nana habló primero.

- Caray, cada cara que pones mientras piensas es tan chistosa…

- En vez de reírse, zonzos, terminen sus tareas para salir al patio.

- Oh, Masky, no seas así…- Nana continuó en lo suyo.

- Ojalá te pierdas en el bosque y Slenderman te viole y te descuartice.- Sly gruñó.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Masky?

- Dije que ojalá te pierdas en el bosque y Slenderman te vi- Lucas tapó la boca del mecha a tiempo.

- …visite…eh…para una taza de té.- el niño completó la frase de su amigo con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Ah, excelente. ¿A Slendy-Kun le gustan las galletas?

El comandante se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Uh…sí. Con relleno de fresa.- Lucas improvisaba como podía.

- Lo iré a visitar con café, me gusta más que el té.

- Sí, anda para que te maten.- Sly se había zafado de la mano de Lucas.

- ¿Qué?- Nana se alarmó.

- Quiso decir "de risa". Cuenta unos chistes buenísimos.

- Ah, qué bien.

Masked Man bufó con rabia.

Bueno, al menos habían puesto el pararrayos en el colegio, así que ya no tenían más preocupaciones en la comunidad. Sonrió al pensar en Porky, en el castigo que recibiría si se enterara que él diseñó el pararrayos.

"Me darían de descargas, como esa vez que le di un puñetazo a un científico por hundir la sierra más de lo que debería. Esa mierda sí que dolía."

- ¡Ya terminamos! Pero casi no queda recreo. ¿Deberíamos salir?

- ¡Por supuesto, me estoy meando!- Sly los arrastró fuera antes que el tiempo se acabase.

- ¡Por dios, mi pelo!- Nana gritaba tanto que los pocos presentes se voltearon a ver.

̃ ̃

- Hoy es "miércoles"- Baccio miraba el reloj.

- Sí. Ten un día Ness.

- ¿Qué?- Los DCMC miraron con rareza a los Runaway 5, que se reían.

- Ya oyes. "Wednesday" en inglés es miércoles.- Los 5 escapados reían con ganas.

- No entendí.- murmuró Violeta a Lucky.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

- Eso es porque no son de nuestra época.- Baccio murmuró.

- Puede ser "WeedNessDay".- Agregó Shimmy. Todos lo miraron con cara de "otra vez con tus chistes de drogas".

̃ ̃

Nana miraba el acantilado, consolándose de su soledad en la visión del océano, respirando el aire salino.

- Debería ir al bosque a ver si me topo con Slenderman. Seguro el querrá escucharme, si es tan solitario como dicen. Además de mis amigos del cole, nadie más me presta atención. Lucas…él es buena persona…y Masky…él es reservado con algunas cosas. Me gustaría verle la cara. Aun así, es llamativo para la gente en general, sobre todo esa expresión de engreído, nunca he visto a nadie tener esa expresión. Pero todos lo admiran, aunque le odien. Estoy segura de que Fuel le envidia un poquitín. Que mal, Angie dice que le gusta, pero es muy babosa, seguro que Fuel le odia más por eso, a Fuel le gusta Angie…Lucas y Masky son parecidos…

Nana suspiró.

- ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Yo pensaba en Slenderman. Bueno, ellos son rarísimos, pero son como diferentes e iguales a la vez. Vaya, el destino es increíble. Mi destino se ha cruzado con el de ellos. A diferencia del de aprender anopi, al parecer ese destino no quiere toparse conmigo.

Miró tristemente al mar.

- ¿Querrá algún día el destino del anopi seguirme? ¿Tendré que buscarlo? ¿El destino pondrá en mi camino a Slenderman? Será mejor que vaya al bosque para toparme con él, sino el destino no lo hará por mí.

La rubia salió corriendo, muerta de risa en sentido figurado.

̃ ̃

- ¡Hyugan, Jake, vengan ya!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡El comandante y Fassad se acaban de agarrar!

- ¡No jodas, esa no me la pierdo! – Los puercaretos salieron pitando a ver la mocha.

Efectivamente, el Cyborg y el Magipsy se estaban dando como si en una cantina estuviesen. Fassad le había pillado de sorpresa y le había descargado corriente con algo parecido a un táser. El comandante, apenas se le acabó la batería al táser, ejecutó un PK Love, mandando a Fassad a la mierda contra una pared. El Magipsy se puso de pie y lo embistió de lado. El otro sacó la espada y le descargó al buhonero un rayo. No se volvió a parar. El niño se desplomó entonces, y tampoco se volvió a mover.

A Fassad se le había salido el turbante. Los puercaretos observaron con atención el rosado pelo del jefe. Jake golpeó a otro puercareto en el brazo.

- Tenía el pelo rosa, no morado, estúpido.

- Cuando lo vi, estaba oscuro…- se quejó el otro.

Hyugan fue donde el comandante y lo cargó al hombro. Luego gritó a los demás:

- ¡Llevad a Fassad al revitalizador!

- ¿Y por qué tú llevas al comandante?- Rize hizo una mueca que no se veía con la máscara.

- No lo llevaras tú, tonto.- Hyugan gruñó.

- No lo malpienses, hombre, pero Fassad pesa mucho más. No es lo que tú crees.

- Sí, claro, claro. Cuéntale esa a otro.

Hyugan fue a la sala principal. Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, vio a Hyugan sostenerlo.

- ¿Se halla bien, señor?

- Eso creo.- se sentó con esfuerzo, adolorido.

- ¿Qué pasó?

El comandante tosió un poco.

- ...- Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.- Siempre esquivo sus cáscaras de plátano. En una me resbalé. Irritado, le hice notar que era un cerdo con mal trato. Cuando se lo dije, me tiró otra cáscara a la cara. Por eso devolví el golpe. El resto ya lo viste.

- Fue alucinante. De lo mejor.

- ¬ ¬'

- Perdón por lo borde. Iré a avisarle al coronel para que le informe al amo Porky. Es un asunto serio. Si no le importa…

- Puedes retirarte.

- Gracias.

Al rato, se apareció el coronel puercareto con una carpeta. Fassad y el Comandante esperaban sentados en la sala del generador.

- *Carraspeo* Dada la gravedad del asunto, se le ha informado al amo Porky sobre esta situación. Se sintió disgustado. Ha decidido sancionarlos. En este informe se detalla lo que les he dicho ya. Pueden leerlo para comprobar veracidad. El castigo del señor Fassad, por la falta de respeto y por agredir físicamente a un ente con rango superior, será darse la tarea diaria de revisar el progreso de la fábrica. Sin embargo, dejará de ser el tutor del comandante, y debe pedirle disculpas públicas.

En cuanto al señor Comandante, por sus continuas explosiones de ira, e insultos al personal, se le quitará el derecho a la salida al exterior. Deberá permanecer en el laboratorio de investigaciones o la Torre del Trueno, realizando los trabajos que se le asignen en la zona correspondiente.

Fassad hizo una mueca. El niño quería morirse, no iba a poder salir.

- "¡No! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡La misión es en dos días, maldición! No es legal, ¡No pueden hacer esto! Ni siquiera me despedí…"

Los puercaretos estaban tristes también, aunque las máscaras inexpresivas no los dejaban mostrar sus sentimientos. Ellos lo sentían de veras.

- Qué bueno que sólo le quedan dos días antes de la misión.

- Es cierto, señor…

Eso era lo peor. Él precisamente deseaba más días …pero así tenía que aceptar su destino a sangre fría.

̃ ̃

Lucas caminaba con Boney. Ya habían visitado la tumba de Hinawa y le habían contado a los girasoles todo lo referente a su vida.

Ya en el bosque, exploraron pequeños rincones, pero en cuanto oyeron un grito estridente, ambos buscaron preocupados a la que pudiese estar en peligro, pero no la hallaron. Sólo veían las enredadas ramas oscuras de los árboles que se torcían como si tuviesen vida propia.

Boney ladró.

- ¡Guau!

El niño lo miró.

- *Gemido* (Volvamos. Está oscuro aquí.)

- Estás preocupado. Tal vez papá ya ha llegado a casa, y está anocheciendo.

Caminando de vuelta, bajo aquel cielo sin estrellas, Lucas suspiró, pensando en todo, en la dueña del grito desgarrador.

* * *

**Damisela en apuros! Ya sabes...Slender la...la va a...(Lo que hace contigo cuando te atrapa).**

**Siguiente capítulo: Fuel es conocedor de criaturas malignas. (Realmente no te estoy diciendo nada del capítulo siguiente).**

**Gracias por leer, que la gloria del dragón oscuro los apañe :D**


	9. Chapter 9: El hombre del bosque

**Un capítulo corto para ustedes, pero marca el inicio de algo nuevo.**

**Cameos, ja.**

* * *

Estaba muy oscuro.

Pero Nana no tenía miedo.

Iba con un termo con café y galletas con relleno de fresa. Las ramas de los árboles se cernían sobre ella, como tentáculos negros que amenazaban con atraparla. Repentinamente, al frente de ella, se apareció un hombre muy blanco, vestido con terno negro, alto y muy delgado. Sus brazos eran desproporcionalmente largos. Nana gritó desgarradoramente al verlo. Luego se acordó de que su nombre significaba "hombre delgado" en inglés.

- ¿Tú…eres Slenderman?

El hombre no respondió. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Nana sintió horror al ver su cara, sin rostro.

- No tienes cara.

Él se agachó, dejando su "rostro" a la altura del de Nana.

Tenía tentáculos en la espalda, uno de estos rozó la mejilla de la rubia. Nana se quejó, Slenderman creyó que era el miedo, pero la niña protestó:

- Te había traído galletas, pero no tienes boca. Es una lástima.

El delgado pareció sorprenderse. Nana le ofreció el termo, éste lo tomó, lo abrió y vertió su contenido en el suelo, luego lo lanzó lejos.

- ¡Hey!- Nana exclamó, ofendida.- ¡Sólo quería ser amable!

Ella partió en búsqueda del termo, reclamando. Slenderman la siguió.

- Sí, claro, tener que buscar el termo, atravesar TOOODOO el bosque, cómo no, es que hay que ser…

En un claro, vio la silueta de un niño de cabello puntudo, con shorts oscuros y calcetines rojos. Le escuchó gritar:

- ¡Nana! ¡Corre, corre!

Se giró. Slenderman iba a cogerla por el cuello. Atinó a gritar, y salió corriendo para el lado contrario del niño.

- ¡No lo mires! ¡Corre!- Gritó el chico. Nana reconoció la voz como la de Fuel.

Como la seguía, Fuel quería desviar al sin cara, así que buscó algo que lanzarle. Extrañamente, lo primero que halló fue un picaporte. Se lo lanzó, el otro lo esquivó y se quedó quieto.

- ¡Slendy, ven aquí!- Fuel hizo un gesto ofensivo (paseo).- ¡Te puedo dar más entretención que ella!- Le sacó la lengua, para luego comenzar a correr.

Slenderman lo persiguió, el castaño iba desaforado de miedo.

Nana se devolvió, cogió su termo abollado y caminó hacia donde iba Fuel, con cuidado de que Slenderman no la viese.

A la salida del bosque, el ser se detuvo. Fuel también lo hizo, y sin mirar gritó:

- ¡Vete! ¡De todos modos no puedes salir de ahí!

Nana llegó por la espalda de Slender.

- Slendy.- Le jaló una de las cosas de su espalda.- Abollaste mi termo. Ahora no podré llevarlo al colegio. Eso es muy triste, en las mañanas hace frío y me gusta mucho el café.

Él se giró hacia ella.

- Sólo quería que me contaras un chiste. Uno que no haya escuchado antes, pero me parece que te caigo mal o algo así.

Fuel observó que el delgado se agachaba y le susurraba algo a Nana. Cuando terminó, la empujó fuera del bosque, y ella cayó sentada.

Luego se retiró silenciosamente.

Nana se levantó y se sobó, caminando hacia Fuel.

- Nana…- el niño estaba atorado.- ¿Estás…bien?

- Fu, creo…- ella se limpió el vestido, luego sonrió.- Me contó un chiste, pero no lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Algo así como "¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Lady Di en el instante del accidente?"

- No sé.

- "El radiador del auto."

Fuel puso Póker face.

- No sé quién es Lady Di, tampoco sé qué es un radiador.

- Luego, me dijo: "¿En qué se parecen las torres gemelas a una lasaña?"…dijo que ambas tenían carne molida en el fondo.

- …

- Por último me dijo un acertijo. "En la frontera entre Onett y Twoson hay un pato que pone un huevo. ¿El huevo es de Twoson u Onett?" Entonces me empujó. Me dijo que no se me ocurriera volver sin al menos saber la respuesta correcta. Creo que el huevo es de ambos.

Fuel negó con la cabeza.

- Los patos no ponen huevos…

Nana le miró extrañada. Luego comprendió y se rió.

- Ah, por supuesto…gracias por ayudarme, casi me estrangulan hoy. Le ofrecí café, pero no quiso.

Fuel se palmeó la frente.

- ¿No sabes acaso que Slender gusta de matar niños? Y…otros mitos…no, nada, olvida eso…

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Que…que viola y descuartiza a sus víctimas. Un ser extraordinariamente sanguinario.

La rubia abrió sus ojos en gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Entonces por qué no insistió en…eso?

- Tal vez le mareaste con tanta cháchara…- Nana le miró con odio.- Lo siento. Si no tomas ninguna de las notas del bosque, no insistirá mucho.

Nana comía galletas. Le ofreció a Fuel.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó con la boca llena.

- Historias de horror. Tengo un bestiario y otros libros. Aunque seguro no te mató porque le sorprendió que hayas ido sólo a verlo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Fuel mordió su galleta.

- Hablas muy fuerte en clases. Me parece raro que si te dicen que hay un monstruo vayas a verlo con tanta naturalidad.

- ¿Me estás llamando rara?

- O que no tienes cuidado. ¿A qué fuiste?

- Es que quería que me escucharan y me contaran un chiste. Al menos lo conseguí, y la persecución fue entretenida.

- ¿Cómo que entretenida?- Fuel frunció el ceño.

- Llamaste a Slendy-Kun con un paseo. ¿Cómo eso no iba a ser divertido?

El castaño tenía cara de perro.

- Te iba a matar si no lo hacía.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a un ser psicópata "Te puedo dar más entretención"?

- Así dejaría de seguirte.- El niño se arreboló violentamente.

- Ahora que lo piensas, suena convincente, ¿No? También podrías haber sido violado.

Fuel estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

- N-no. ¡No! ¡Conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano!

- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- No vivo tan lejos del Bosque Soleado. Daba una vuelta.

- Vuelve a casa, entonces.

- …La verdad…es que estaba preocupado porque siempre encuentras lo que buscas. Por eso vine.

Nana sintió calidez en su corazón.

- Creí que nadie se preocupaba por mí.

- Eso es mentira.- Fuel la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.- Lucas, yo… ¡Incluso el otro idiota! Todos nos preocupamos por nuestros amigos.- Fuel frunció el ceño.- ¡Cómo será que hasta Slenderman te trató "amablemente"!

Nana sonrió.

- Gracias…por decir algo tan amable.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

- Hasta mañana, Fuel.

Él corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

- Debo acompañarte, no vaya a ser que Slender insista. Hay un mito de que los zombis salen en el cementerio a medianoche.

- De seguro querrían comer galletas.

- No, Nana. Ellos se comerían tu cerebro. 

* * *

**¿Ustedes shipean esto?**

***facepalm***


	10. Chapter 10: El Castigo

**Este capítulo es muy corto, pero el siguiente lo compensa un poco. Se viene el concierto de los Tonzura y los DCMC.**

**Tonda Gossa!**

* * *

Lucas y Nana esperaron un buen rato, pero el enmascarado no asomó su nariz ese día.

- "Nadie como él se enferma."

- "Seguro tenía cosas que hacer."

A veces, ambos se volteaban a decirle algo a Sly, pero no estaba. Sólo se topaban con la pared.

- *Refunfuño*.

El Comandante terminó de ayudar a un soldado a arrastrar cierta mesa de operaciones de vuelta a su sitio, después de haberla reparado. Un elefante se había desesperado y había dejado a la misma más rayada que puerta de perrera.

Y más quebrada que zona de terremoto.

El Comandante, sin saber que ese recuerdo existía, evocó el momento en que él mismo fue atado a una mesa de operaciones.

Se veía a él mismo, gritando de rabia.

*Flashback*

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No…!

- Ponle la inyección, está hartándome.

Un soldado sacó una jeringa. El niño se horrorizó al verla.

- ¡Ustedes no me van a meter eso de nuevo, malditos…!

Un golpe lo dejó aturdido. La aguja entró fácilmente, y pronto dejó de luchar.

- Ustedes…bastardos…

El siguiente recuerdo era el de una sala blanca, con un cristal en medio. Le dolía el cuerpo hasta las uñas.

- Bienvenido, muchacho.

Con mirada desfallecida observó al anciano a través del cristal.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Eres el nuevo.

- ¿Siempre he sido así?

- Por favor, yo te he creado. Eres mi obra. Antes de esto, no eras nada.

- …

El niño avanzó y puso su mano en el cristal.

- ¿Quién soy yo?

El hombre canoso y con barba sonrió.

- Eres mi soldado. Y vas a servirme con ese propósito.

- …

*Fin flashback*

- Comandante, no mire al vacío de ese modo.

- Calla, soldado, haga su trabajo que yo haré el mío.

Al día siguiente, Lucas se sorprendió de la insistente falta al colegio por parte de su amigo.

- De veras que no lo entiendo.

#Torre del Trueno, 10:48 A.M.

Jake se subió arriba de Hyugan, Jim montó en Jake, Rize en Jim y por último Kato en Rize.

- ¡Arrozal!

- ¡Zucchini!

- ¡Potencial!

- Muro.

- Ding? ¡Te Cebada!

Los porcinos gritaron de alegría.

El Comandante derribó de una patada la torre de soldados.

- Basta. Es hora de trabajo.

- Ay, mis hijitos…

- Saca la máscara de ahí.

- Ahora no podré sentarme.

El niño bufó.

- A trabajar. No quiero que me echen la culpa de su incompetencia.

- ¿Y la suya? Usted está castigado.

Un puñetazo fue la respuesta a eso.

- Iré a la sala de control.- Se arregló la chaqueta. – Basta de juegos.

Kato, el coronel, lo siguió, preocupado.

- ¿Está usted bien, señor?

- De maravilla.- Gruñó el aludido.

- ¿No me quiere decir qué ocurre?

- No te incumbe.

- ¿Es el castigo?

El otro no dijo nada.

- ¿Tenía algo importante que hacer, y el castigo no le permite salir?

El Comandante se detuvo.

- No es tu problema.

Kato suspiró.

- Ni en los peores momentos usted suelta el habla.

El coronel esperó algo. Una razón.

- Yo…- el comandante tragó saliva.-…yo no pude decirle a un amigo que era el adiós. Eso es todo. Ahora, entre nos, me preocupa que tus trabajadores pierdan el tiempo de maneras tan estúpidas.

- Bueno, puedo encargarme de una sola cosa a la vez. Iré a chicotear los caracoles.

El Comandante sintió en su mano el peso de las llaves de la puerta principal.

- ¿Kato?

- Que no te pille dando vueltas aquí. O me zurran, y a ti también te zurran.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero ir a reservar puestos para el concierto de hoy. Haré la vista gorda.

* * *

**Corrupción hay en todos lados, y no es la excepción esta historia.**

**El 18 de Septiembre subiré un nuevo capítulo, para celebrar las fiestas patrias.**

**Sus vemus.**


	11. Chapter 11: El Concierto

**Escuchar power metal y escribir afecta un poco la personalidad de los personajes.**

**Igual me gusta así. Brofight y bromance blah blah.**

* * *

El Comandante silbaba una melodía apoyado en la pared exterior del colegio, esperando la campana de salida.

- *silbido* *nota equivocada* *refunfuño* *continuación de la melodía* Oh dragón oscuro, no nací para silbar…

Una vaca le mugió del otro lado de una cerca.

- *Mugido* (Silbar es un don del señor.)

- Lo que digas, vaca.

Sonó la campana. Los niños salieron corriendo felices de que era viernes.

El enmascarado vio a Lucas salir muy feliz con Nana y Fuel, charlando amenamente.

- "Oh, ya veo."- pensó con cierto celo el soldado.- "Espera, estoy siendo muy egoísta. ¿Eso importa? Claro que importa. ¡No me extrañó ni un poco!"

La sombra cubría sus ojos. Nana se despidió de ellos y se devolvió. Fuel y Lucas siguieron caminando.

- ¿Masky? ¡Masky, viniste! Oh dios, supongo que después saludarás a Lucas, ¿No?

- No me llames por ese sustantivo tan horrible.

- Pero te va bien. Eres kawaii.

- No, no soy "kawaii-desu nee" ni nada de esas cosas tuyas.

- Ya, tranquilito. Me alegra verte. Slender casi me mata anoche. ¿Emocionante, no?

- … ¿De verdad arriesgaste el pellejo por verlo?

- Sí. Es…maleducado. Pero me agrada.

- Genial, otra fangirl.

- ¿Fan qué?

- Nada. Iré a saludar a Lucas. Nos vemos.

- Adiós, Masky-Kun.

- Maldición.

Vigiló a Lucas hasta que luciese desocupado. Aunque fuese soldado, no quería dar más problemas. Esperó a que Fuel y Lucas se separaran para luego seguir a su objetivo. El objetivo caminó hasta el cementerio de Tazmilly para visitar la tumba de Hinawa, pero una voz le detuvo.

- Buen día. O mejor dicho, buena tarde. *cof cof*

- ¡Tú!

- Exacto, yo.

- ¡Viniste!

- Tarde…

- Pero viniste. ¿Por qué…?

- Nada. No podía venir. ¿Visitas a alguien, Lucas?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

- No me dirás que eres necrófago.

Lucas se puso color sandía.

- Dices cosas que no entiendo.

- Tu cara dice "hey, entendí todo y me da vergüenza decirte que en verdad me alimento de cadáveres."

- Tienes razón, soy necrófago.

Sly lo miró con cara de estupefacción.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. No podría comer a alguien vivo. ¿Tú sí?

* * *

- ¡Buenas Noches, Tazmilly!

La ovación era enorme.

Sly le sonrió a su amigo, luego prestó atención al escenario. Estaban tocando el tema principal de los 5 escapados.

- Money! Money! Money! Money! Money!

La verdad era que el Comandante no escuchaba nada de lo que cantaban. Él era silencioso, por lo tanto, su mente era un bullicio.

- "Nada, no hago nada. Debí haberme tirado de un edificio y olvidar esto. ¿Qué es esto, Jazz? Odio la gente. Me asfixio. Tanto calor humano. Me sofoca. Piensa en otra cosa. Ah sí, Lucas. ¿Qué le digo? Hola, bueno, en realidad es adiós. Que te follen. Olvida eso, jamás le diría eso a alguien. Suena estúpido contrariarte en la misma oración. Soy un estúpido."

Sintió la mano de Lucas tomar la suya.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Tragó saliva.

- Nada.

- ¿No te gusta el concierto?

- No.

- Te noto nervioso.

- Ah, sí *risa nerviosa*. Odio el jazz.

- Es mentira. Sudas como...

- Tienes razón, es mentira. Felicidades, me has descubierto.

Lucas quedó con las palabras en la boca.

"Hey, my bro', full speed ahead!"

- Te digo después, mira el concierto.

* * *

Nana y Fuel miraban el escenario. Fuel reía con las ocurrencias de la rubia, pero es que ella se fijaba en cosas en que nadie se fijaría.

- Hey, Fuel, al tramoya se le cayó una caja. El saxofonista no luce contento, de seguro habían cosas delicadas del él ahí dentro.

- Sí, ya lo veo. Le hace señas.

Nana sorbió su jugo de naranja.

- Me gusta la música. ¿Te gusta la música?

- Sí. El del bajo se nota pro.

- Parece que usa peluca.

- Tienes razón.- Fuel sonó sorprendido.- No me había dado cuenta.

El castaño observó alrededor. Por ahí estaban Brenda y Jonel, Caroline y Jill. Y Lucas.

Y el otro.

- "¿Pero qué coño? Creí que Lucas no venía. Espera, ¿Por qué…?"

Sly era zamarreado de los hombros por Lucas. El rostro del Comandante era iracundo. Luego ambos se dejaron de mirar. Lucas le tendió la mano, y el otro la estrechó con rudeza.

- "Oh, esto se ve mal."

* * *

- ¡Sly! ¡Mira el concierto, por amor de Dios!- Lucas gritaba, con el ruido no se escuchaba ni a él mismo.

- No debí venir.

- No seas tonto. Mira, los hermanos Tonzura están bailando.

- Lucas…

El rubio lo sacudió de los hombros.

- ¡No entiendo qué te pasa! ¡Sly, eres muy extraño y me estás asustando!

- No me zamarrees, maldita sea.

Lucas lo soltó. El soldado apartó su mirada de él.

- No me obligues a pelear, Lucas. No hoy.

- Si te sientes mal, podemos salir de aquí. ¿Te duele la guata?

- No, Lucas. Mira el concierto. Yo no puedo.

Lucas le tendió la mano.

- No te enojes conmigo.

El Comandante se la estrechó, mirándole con fijeza.

- No eres tú, soy yo.

Lucas se puso de pie.

- Me vas a decir qué te pasa ahora.

- Y-yo…

- Tú no titubeas. Algo malo ocurre.

- Lucas…vale. No volveré a la escuela. No volveré a verte.

El rubio quedó con las palabras en los labios. Sólo pudo decir "¿Qué?"

- Es joda, ¿Verdad?

- No. No mentiría con eso.

- ¿Pero no puedes escaparte?

- Lucas, para esto me crearon.

- Oye, no te crearon, tú naciste y fuiste un niño también.

- Alguien como tú no lo entendería.

- ¿Cómo que no lo entendería? ¿Me estás llamando estúpido?

- Vaya, esto escaló rápido. No escuchaste nada de lo que dije. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Oh, qué bien. Y vienes y me insultas, vaya amigo. Hasta nunca.

Lucas bajó corriendo las graderías.

- ¡Espera! ¡No has pillado mi mensaje!

El rubio le hizo un gesto ofensivo.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

El comandante se puso rojo de vergüenza.

- "Éste es sensible como una mujer, maldita sea."

El hijo de Flint continuó corriendo. Una pareja se dio vuelta y lo miró con cara acusadora.

- ¿Qué miran? Sigan en lo suyo, putos.

Lucas corría por el bosque, llorando, su voz temblaba, tratando de tragar la pena. Por eso no se daba cuenta de que las quimeras lo seguían.

- Pero que llorón. ¡Idiota! Voy a recibir un premio como el mayor hijoputa de la historia. ¡Lucas, vuelve! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Lucas, no me dejes!

¡LUCAS!

Las avíboras le rodearon. Lucas se defendió como pudo, pero una llamarada de un ser irreconocible lo dejó inconsciente.

…¿Lucas?

Sly miró sorprendido el cuerpo de su compañero, que yacía en el suelo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y puso las manos sobre él.

- Healing Gama.

Miró alrededor. Las avíboras huían de él, y cierto frijol negro.

- Ah. Eso fue.

Lucas abrió los ojos. El Comandante sonrió.

- ¿Mejor?

El aludido sintió las lágrimas desbordar sus ojos.

- Me siento horrible. No quiero que te vayas creyendo que soy un idiota.

- No creo eso. Fui un poco brusco.

- Ja, brusco es un término bondadoso para describirte.

- Guarda el sarcasmo, Lucas.

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas. Su voz sonó terriblemente dolida.

- No te volveré a ver, ¿Verdad?

- No, Lucas. Lo lamento tanto…

Hubo un rato de silencio.

El soldado miró la luna, a sabiendas que Lucas sólo miraba el suelo.

- Debo irme.

- Eres frío. Quédate un rato más. Sólo un rato más.

El Comandante accedió.

- …

Sonaba el jazz de los DCMC a lo lejos.

- No es que no te vuelva a ver…- Sly frunció el entrecejo.- No es probable. Pero incluso así, puede que te vea.

- Pero yo no te veré.

- Atento a los cielos, hermano.

Lucas subió la mirada bruscamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Mira el cielo de vez en cuando.

- No…dilo textual.

El soldado guardó silencio. Lucas sintió su pulso acelerarse.

- Sabes lo que acabo de decir, ¿Por qué preguntas?

El niño que usaba converse tragó saliva. Lo que pasó por su mente era osado y probablemente no daría resultado.

- Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí.

- Te escucho.

Lucas no podía pronunciarlo. Su lengua se trababa.

- Q-quiero…

- ¿Quieres agua o algo? Estás hiperventilando.

- Nghhgh…n-no.- Su mirada era de angustia, desesperado de no poder expresarse claramente.

El mayor le abrazó repentinamente.

- No te vayas a desmayar, por favor. No podría dejar a alguien así solo.

- Quítate el casco.- Siseó más que murmuró.

Sly rió un poco.

- Perdona, ¿Qué dices?

Lucas suspiró. El Comandante notó que Lucas lo agarraba firmemente de la ropa.

- Eres muy impulsivo.- Sly trató de zafarse, pero no pudo.- Ahora sí que me estás sorprendiendo, en serio.

- Voy a ver tu rostro. No acepto un no.

- Huy, no tienes idea de cómo me gustan los desafíos.

Lucas lo tiró al suelo y sacó una navaja de su cinturón.

- ¡Oye, pero qué coño!

- No haré nada. Quítate eso.

Puso el arma en su cuello.

- Sí que me estás asustando, Lucas.

- ¿Quieres que yo haga los honores?

El rostro del comandante se puso pálido.

- Ya hablamos de esto. No tengo nombre, y la sociedad desconoce mi identidad.

Lucas sonrió macabro.

- Será nuestro secreto.

Sly llevó su mano derecha a la navaja y la tomó del filo. El guante se cortó, pero no su mano de acero. Se la arrebató lentamente y la dejó a un lado.

- Aunque me intimides así, no tranzaré. Igual eres una persona interesante. Tu personalidad es fascinante. Nunca creí que podrías ser tan impulsivo. Si veías mi rostro y no era lo que esperabas, no sé cómo me habrías pedido disculpas. Y si yo era lo que esperabas…igual. Realmente interesante.

- No eres comprensivo.

- Tú tampoco, genio. En primer lugar, no te detuviste a escucharme.

- Voy a extrañarte. ¿Quién le explicará a Nana sobre cosas que no entiende? Ella no me entiende cuando le explico.

- Tendrás que aprender a explicar más lento.- Dijo. Su mirada incandescente iluminaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ambos. Lucas creyó que estaba enfadado, pero luego vio que sólo había dolor en los ojos de su compañero.

El soldado se puso de pie y caminó bosque adentro, Lucas vio la silueta de su amigo sobrevolar los árboles y dirigirse al horizonte.

El niño recogió la navaja de Flint, y la guardó en el cartucho del cinturón.

- "Y…esto es malo. Le he sacado la navaja sin permiso…"- se puso la mano en la frente, sintiéndose enfermo.- "Yo…_he hecho lo mismo que él_…"

Caminó a la salida del bosque, pero su coraje estaba por el suelo.

- "No tomaré esa arma de nuevo…no volveré a amenazar a nadie…pero yo creía que él…él no era lo que yo creía… ¡Ya no creo nada! ¡No puedo creer en nadie!"

- ¡Lucas!

El aludido se giró. Ahí había una mujer rosada, sí, _rosada_ hasta el pelo.

- ¿No me reconoces, eh? ¡Debe ser por este vestido hortera y maraco! ¡Soy Kumatora!

Ella. La que estaba con Duster, el hijo de Wess. Esa vez, en el mismo bosque, cuando Fassad y los porcinos les atacaron.

- Ven rápido. Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

**Ok, vamos a por las memorias de Duster.**

**¿A qué Lucas es un yandere? Adiós a su bondad, al menos en este capítulo.**

**Fuel x Nana plz.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12: Amnesia

**Bien, vamos con esto. Son como 1000 palabras :D**

* * *

- …y Duster no recuerda nada de nada. No tenemos idea de dónde podría estar el huevaco.- Terminó de decir Kumatora.

Los integrantes de los DCMC estaban cabeza gacha, pensando.

- Cree que se llama Lucky. Bueno, le teníamos que dar un nombre.- OJ murmuró.- Como el Lucky de los Runaway 5.

- Ahora la confusión es terrible.- Gorgeous sonrió.- No sé si habláis de Lucky o _su_ Lucky.

- No te preocupes, él _es _Duster.- Cortó Kumatora.

- Pero, mientras no se convenza de que es Duster, no se irá con ustedes.- OJ miró a Kumatora.

- Por eso necesito tu ayuda, tontín. Lucas, también necesito tu ayuda.

- Wess me lo ha encargado, así que lo haré.

- Genial. Éste es el plan…

* * *

- ¿Dices que soy Duster?- preguntó Lucky de los DCMC.

- Eso dicen.- Shimmy Zmizz sonrió aún más amplio.

- No recuerdo nada de lo que me decís.

- …Está amnésico de veras.- Lucas miró a OJ.

- Bien, chicos, ha llegado el momento de tomar una difícil decisión.

La puesta en escena fue buena. Los DCMC tomaron aire y gritaron de euforia:

- ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL, TIJERAAAAS!

OJ sonrió.

- Lucas, te retamos oficialmente a un desafío. Debes ganarnos en el juego piedra, papel o tijeras. Quién gane, eso lo decidirá el destino. Si fallas una sola vez, Lucky se quedará con nosotros.

- Muy bien, ¡Vamos!- Lucas miró desafiante a los DCMC.

Partió con Baccio. Antes de empezar, él suspiró.

- En este juego, todo tenemos la manía de usar el mismo movimiento. Shimmy siempre usa papel.

Lucas usó papel. Baccio sonrió, porque había sacado piedra.

Fue de ese estilo todo el rato. Cuando Lucas se equivocaba, los integrantes estornudaban y empezaban de nuevo. Finalmente fue con OJ.

- ¿Listo? – Lucas asintió. – Si gano yo, Lucky se queda con nosotros. Si ganas tú, se va con vosotros. Lucky, ¿Te parece bien?

- …quiero creer en el destino. Si mi destino es irme, ganará, estoy seguro. Si mi destino es quedarme, perderá irremisiblemente.

El saxofonista se giró hacia Lucas y murmuró:

- Saca "tijeras". Yo sacaré papel.- Volvió a su volumen normal. - ¡Tonda Gossa! ¡Vamos allá! ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras!

Todos miraron el resultado.

- Ya veo. Es el destino.- Dijo OJ.- Supongo que Lucky es ese tal Duster, después de todo.- Se dirigió a Duster, sonriente.- ¡Ve con ellos! ¡No te preocupes por nada!

Kumatora habló a los presentes.

- Creo que Duster escondió el huevo en el Valle Desconocido. No volveremos al club Titiboo, así que, ¡A quitarse este vestido cursi! ¡Gracias, chicos!- Se fue corriendo a cambiarse.

OJ le habló a Duster.

- Lucky…no, Duster, más bien. Siempre serás el mejor bajista de todos. Te echaré de menos, tío.

- Seguro volveremos a vernos.- Magic se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

- Intenta no olvidarte de nosotros demasiado rápido, ¿Vale?- Shimmy Zmizz lo abrazó, y todos lo abrazaron entre risotadas.

- …Lucky…- Baccio dijo.

Cuando se separaron, Duster miró a Lucas.

- Sigo sin recordar nada, pero aun así me iré con vosotros.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Si queréis, os damos un aventón!- Gorgeous estaba arriba del vehículo.

- ¡Nuestro bus es viejo, pero anda aún y tiene todo el estilo!- Acompañó Lucky, su hermano.

Lucas y Duster se miraron.

- ¿A qué esperáis?- Kumatora se asomó por una ventanilla del bus.- ¡Venga!

Ambos corrieron y se subieron. Se despidieron de los DCMC con la mano, entre gritos.

Cuando se fueron, Shimmy miró a sus compañeros.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Partuza, bro', partuza.- Sonrió OJ.- Toquemos algo.

Y se pusieron a tocar.

* * *

- ¿Dónde andaba, Comandante? ¿De San Fermines?

- Algo así.

- ¿Tonda Gossa?

- …

- Perdone, no es de mi incumbencia. Andonuts lo espera.

El Comandante subió a la sala. El doctor estaba de pie, junto a la máquina que controlaba variables de la salud del soldado.

- Es tarde.

- Lo sé.

Se quitó sus armas y todo el equipamiento. Se conectó el cable de energía a la espalda.

- Andonuts.- Clavó su mirada en la del doctor, haciéndolo incomodarse.

- ¿Sí?

- Ya no me importa si crees que debes examinarme.

- …

El hombre presionó botones en la máquina, completamente mudo.

- ¿Qué debo examinar?

- Lo que quieras. No me importa.

Eso era raro. El soldado normalmente era muy reticente a que lo examinaran.

- ¿Pero qué cosa? ¿Te sientes mal?

El niño no contestó. Mostró tres dedos.

"3", pensó el doctor. En el teclado de la máquina, tres era la opción de desactivado temporal. Le sorprendió que el Comandante supiera lo que tenían planeado hacerle.

- Nunca termino de sorprenderme contigo.- Murmuró.- Pero no es lo que crees.

- …Sabes muy bien que lo sé.

- Mañana será otro día. Buenas noches, Comandante.

El niño agachó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Andonuts presionó el botón, y vio como el cuerpo del soldado quedaba inmóvil. Una vez más, la culpa lo invadió.

Porky ya le había dado la orden. Ahora él debía acatarla. Pero nadie le preguntó al Comandante si estaba de acuerdo.

Presionó el botón de restauración.

"Última semana – Dos semanas – 3 semanas – 1 mes - ..."

Seleccionó la opción "1 mes atrás".

*Flashback*

- …échale un vistazo, Andonuts. Yo lo vi de casualidad, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que sabe más de lo que aparenta. Y es más sensible de lo que piensas.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Cuando lo examines hoy, revisa ese cuaderno. Odia a todos, pero hay alguien que lo hace sentir bien. Según eso, tú también le caes bien.- Kato rió un poco.- Hace 3 años, escribía objetivo. Hace 2 años, escribía formal. Hace un mes, escribía educado. Ahora…- su sonrisa se ensanchó.-…ahora escribe como la gente.

*Fin flashback*

Sacó el cuaderno del Comandante. La primera página decía la hora y fecha, y parecía un cuaderno de deberes. A la mitad del cuaderno había algo más que redacción. Parecía una bitácora. Más adelante parecía que se desahogaba de preocupaciones del trabajo, y más delante de preocupaciones aparentemente inexistentes. Las últimas páginas correspondían a haikus insultantes hacia una persona llamada Fuel, expresiones pueblerinas y dibujos de girasoles.

La última página decía: "Tal vez si me dejaba quitar mi casco…tal vez no hubiese querido volverme a ver…pero si le agradaba, seguro no me habría dejado ir. No sé qué me aterra más."

Andonuts se preguntó a sí mismo porqué estaba haciendo esto.

* * *

**Ahora mismo, estamos varados en medio de la historia. Lo digo porque me aburrió infinitamente escribir esto, pero el siguiente capítulo será mejor.**

**Cheers.**


	13. Chapter 13: El huevo del embarazo

**Hola de nuevo. Seguimos con la idea de la amnesia.**

**Hoy les quería pedir un favor especial. No un favor especial como el de Cynthia (Silent Hill), sino uno de otro tipo.**

**Sí, los reviews son divertidos...pero me gustaría que se guarden ciertos comentarios. Esto no es un fanfic shonen-ai, y quiero que quede claro que nunca lo será.**

**No pongas esa cara, esto va en serio. Si no, me veré obligada a cambiar las personalidades de los personajes y quedará aburrido como chupar gamuza.**

**No les pido reviews, pero si se toman el tiempo prefiero que me digan que puedo mejorar para que sea más agradable de leer.**

**Eso no más. Puedes empezar, y espero que no pases esto por alto como las descripciones de los vídeos de YouTube.**

* * *

- Creo que es por aquí.- Dijo Duster.- Eso creo.

Se acercaron a mirar. Era un arcilloso.

- Lo escondí dentro de esta cosa. ¡Bien, sigue ahí!

No acababa de decirlo cuando un rayo lo golpeó a él y al arcilloso.

- ¡Duster!- Gritó Kumatora.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese rayo?- Preguntó, levantándose del suelo.- ¡Estuvo cerca!

Lucas miró de reojo algo que se movía. Gritó, señalando al arcilloso. El muñeco había cobrado vida, y sin esperar más, huyó.

- ¡Se marcha con el huevo!- Duster exclamó, alterado. Todos se pusieron a correr tras él, sin alcanzarlo. Kumatora, al ver cierta torre, se preguntó para qué servía, pero mejor se enfocó en seguir al prófugo.

Pasaron a la fábrica de arcillosos, con la esperanza de hallarlo ahí. Los puercaretos ahí dentro hablaban de…bueno, cosas de puercaretos.

- ¿En serio te quitas la máscara cada vez que vas al baño? ¿Con el latazo que es volvérsela a poner?

- ¿Tan raro es? Pero si incluso hay una percha para colgarla.

- ¡Pero qué tío más tonto! Eso es para las bolsas y demases.

- Ah…POR ESO no encajaba bien…

Lucas avanzó hacia ellos. Uno, desafiante, los increpó.

- ¿Qué miráis, tenéis algún problema?- De repente, al ver bien a Lucas, saltó.- ¡Ah! ¡Es…!- Y salió corriendo.

Un puercareto capitán se les acercó.

- ¿Qué es este jaleo? ¿Qué demonios…?- Espabiló a los otros, que temblaban de miedo.- ¡Señor! Disculpe los modales. No le había visto, señor.

Miró a todos lados. Luego le susurró.

- Mi comandante, esas ropas no son apropiadas. Es un mal ejemplo a las tropas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucas. "¿Comandante?"

El soldado le pasó una muda.

- Cámbiese de inmediato, por favor. Y su escolta, también. Se vieron tapados de máscaras y trajes. Al ponérselos, el capitán suspiró.

- Mucho mejor. ¡Vuelvo a mi puesto, señor!

El menor pensaba acelerado, su corazón latía rápido.

- "¡Me confundió con Sly! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Acaso mi cara…?"

- Parece que ha habido una confusión, pero nos viene de maravillas.- Duster murmuró.- Encontremos esa cosa antes de que nos descubran.

Pasaron por las líneas de montaje. No hallaron nada.

Le preguntaron a un coronel que rondaba por ahí. Él respondió formalmente.

- Acabo de ver un arcilloso fuera de control. Debería apresurarse antes de que se vaya en un camión del vertedero. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Escondí algo de valor ahí.- Lucas explicó rápido.

- ¿Qué es, exactamente?

- No debería saberlo.

- Ah, es un secreto. Debe ser algo realmente embarazoso.- El rubio bufó antes de darle la espalda al puercareto, molesto por su curiosidad. Ahora entendía porqué Sly era un maldito con ellos.

- "No se deberían subir por el chorro".- pensó con un poco de molestia.

Corrieron hacia la salida a la autopista, justo para ver al arcilloso subirse e irse en el camión de la basura.

- ¡Rayos, que no escape!- Kumatora señaló a los demás.

Empezaron a avanzar por la carretera, y en esa iban al toparse con un vehículo. Este se detuvo, y de él bajó un enorme puercareto.

- ¡Comandante! ¿Algo ocurre? Puede usar mi vaina si lo requiere, señor.- El puercareto feroz se iba a retirar, pero…

- *olfateó el aire* ¿Eh? No sé por qué, pero oléis a niño y a perro…- Exclamó de repente.- ¡No eres el comandante! ¡Eres un impostor! Puede que engañes al resto, ¡pero mi olfato salvaje nunca miente! ¡Escoria inmunda, mira que hacerte pasar por nuestro comandante!

Lucas y compañía se pusieron en guardia, en vista del ataque del soldado.

El niño lo esquivó, a la vez Boney se abalanzó sobre el puercareto y le mordió la pierna. Él se lo zafó de encima con una patada, tratando de estar atento al ataque de Kumatora, quién apuntaba con la mano en su dirección.

- ¡PK Freeze!

El puercareto lo evitó, apartándose del camino a tiempo, y lanzó una bomba a la princesa. Ésta no la pudo esquivar, y cayó al suelo, herida.

- ¡Princesa!- Duster fue donde la pelirrosa y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, preocupadísimo.

Boney se colgó de los pantalones del soldado, y éstos se bajaron, revelando unos calzoncillos con diseños DCMC. Kumatora se rió.

- Haha…qué ridículo…se le ven los calzones.- Dijo, sujetándose una herida.

- Calzoncillos. Ésos son de hombre.- Corrigió el ladrón.

- Da igual. Eran de los DCMC.

- Tengo unos iguales puestos, pero los tengo en color rojo, no amarillo.

- Jeje… ¿Dijiste calzoncillos DCMC?

- Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

- ¡Bájate los pantalones!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Enséñale tus calzoncillos al mundo!

- ¡Estás mal! ¡La…la falta de sangre te hizo mal!

- *Tos* ¡Corta el rollo! ¡Debes hacerlo si quieres ayudar a Lucas!

En efecto, Boney estaba tirado en el suelo, y Lucas se debatía apenas contra el puercareto.

- Vale. Sólo por eso lo haré.

Se plantó frente al soldado y se desabrochó el pantalón, luego lo bajó. El puercareto se quedó pasmado.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la edición especial del aniversario!

Duster sonrió, avergonzado.

- ¡Ahora!- Gritó Kumatora. Lucas pronunció un hechizo Love alfa, dando en el blanco.

El soldado se desplomó. El rubio se acercó a tropezones a Kumatora, y una fiebre terrible lo hizo caer de rodillas.

- ¿Lucas?- Kumatora se preocupó.

Fue momentáneo. Lucas se incorporó y sonrió.

- No es nada.- Alzó sus manos y curó a la princesa con un hechizo.

- Acabas de aprenderlo, me parece.- Dijo ella. Duster se abrochó el cinturón.

- Vámonos, que éste se puede levantar de nuevo.- Señaló al soldado. Todos se subieron a la vaina porcina y se largaron de ahí.

Pasaron a recargar la vaina y continuaron en búsqueda del arcilloso. Alcanzaron a verlo en un vertedero, y se detuvieron.

Entraron al basurero, y les inquietó la visión de una masa animada con trastos viejos incrustados en ella. Éste ser se puso alegremente a lanzar basura a los recién llegados.

No le duró mucho la alegría. Kumatora y Duster se encargaron de darle una paliza, y, finalmente, la chatarra desolada volvió a quedar como un objeto inmóvil.

El ladrón sacó el huevo del interior del arcilloso y los sostuvo en sus manos. Repentinamente empezó a brillar, y Duster abrió sus ojos, impresionado.

- Ahora lo veo. Soy Duster. ¡Kumatora, Lucas, Boney, soy realmente Duster!

La princesa saltó de alegría.

- ¡Duster, Duster, Duster! ¡Siempre has sido Duster!

- ¡Guau! (Siempre fuiste Duster).

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Una nave llegó, y se bajó un puercareto.

- ¡Comandante! ¿Qué hace holgazaneando en un lugar como éste?- Los obligó a subir a la nave.- Tiene que reportarse en la Torre del Trueno. Si alguien quiere ir al baño en el trayecto, ¡Que se aguante!

Boney lloriqueó al oír la noticia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Salió del recipiente, y miró alrededor. Se secó y se vistió. Al ponerse la casaca, una libreta cayó del bolsillo. La recogió y la hojeó.

No había nada en ella.

Pasó a la última página. Tampoco había escritos.

Tomó un lápiz, y trató de escribir. Pero no recordaba nada interesante que escribir. Dejó el lápiz en una mesa y botó la libreta a un papelero.

Lo único que recordaba era que tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Lucas y los suyos se bajaron de la nave. Frente a ellos estaba la entrada a un edificio.

- ¡Soy un as al volante! ¡La Torre del Trueno! Por favor, vaya a la sala del generador cuanto antes, señor.

Se acercaron a la entrada de la Torre, y un soldado los saludó.

- Bienvenido, mi comandante. Dígame, señor, ¿Halló eso tan embarazoso que tiró por accidente?

Lucas lo miró tan fijamente que el que había preguntado tragó saliva.

- Voy a la sala del generador.- Dijo, entrando a la primera estancia. El soldado lo miró, sin sorprenderse mucho de la actitud del mayor en rango.

Había sido más amable que otras veces. Aun así, se le heló la espalda al notar la mirada de reproche que le había dado.

* * *

**Ay chitrolas, el siguiente capítulo tiene toda la emoción. No haré ningún spoiler.**

**Ah, verdad. Si aún quieres comentar, puedes hacer conjeturas de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. No es muy difícil; si jugaste el juego, claro está.**


	14. Chapter 14: El instinto de las máquinas

**Hola a todos. Es un gusto volver a actualizar esto, no había tiempo. Y lo más probable es que no actualice en un rato, pero no va a ser más de dos semanas, creo.**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

* * *

Cuando salieron del ascensor, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. En la pasada a la escalera, un puercareta refunfuñaba contra el mal trabajo de los de la sala del generador. En la siguiente sala, habían robots obsoletos y engendros, ambos igual de bizarros. Boney se acercó a un engendro, y lo olfateó, curioso.

Eso fue motivo de amor puro. El engendro lo siguió a todos lados después.

En la siguiente sala de control, un puercareto les hizo un saludo porcino.

- ¡No hemos visto a nadie sospechoso por aquí, señor!

Lucas aguantó una risilla de maldad mientras pasaban. Vieron unas cúpulas de electricidad, que tenían un cartel de "peligro, alto voltaje". En la siguiente sala de control, con más paneles que la anterior, le preguntaron a un soldado por el trabajo.

- ¿Qué tal va todo?

- En orden…o eso me gustaría. El sistema de defensa está incapacitado para un ataque. ¡Sería desastroso que el enemigo se nos colase ahora!

- ¿En la sala del generador?

- Sí, la sala…en lo más alto de la torre. Sería nefasto si algo así ocurriera.

Se corrieron un poco. Duster habló, sonriendo, pero la máscara no les permitía a sus amigos verla.

- Es el momento de atacar entonces. Vamos al último piso.

Lucas sonrió, acariciando a Boney. Kumatora se puso de nuevo en la fila, y el niño los guió.

Hyugan los miraba desde la lejanía. Algo no le olía bien de ese grupo.

Tal vez era el soldado de careta amarilla…de verdad que parecía un perro, con ese modo de andar.

* * *

- El informe, señor.- Se acercó un soldado al grupo.- Balance de energía actual…algo más de 10 kilozapios…Sí, las cifras han caído en picado.- Agachó la cabeza y volvió a su puesto.

El grupo subió la escalera, y quedaron fríos al ver dónde se hallaban y con quién se hallaban.

Figuritas DCMC (y había otro paquete de los mismos aún envueltos).

- ¿Vinieron hasta aquí para verme, mocosos?

Todos tragaron saliva.

- La otra vez tuvieron suerte de pillarme en ropa de calle.- Empezó a acercarse a ellos.- Pero ahora estoy en mi traje de combate, ¡así que es hora de los mamporros!

Duster le pegó con el palo cosquillero, pero no sacó ni una risita del porcino.

Los del piso de abajo escucharon ruidos de pelea, y al ver los involucrados, se emocionaron.

- Mira, ¡Es el Comandante y el jefazo!

- Hemos andado de malas, ¿No es así, Comandante?

El rubio empuñó sus manos y le empezó a empapelar de golpes al soldado.

- ¡Use la derecha, Comandante! ¡La súper carga, como siempre!

Lucas casi no lo sopesó. Cargó un PSI en la mano y golpeó la cara del puercareto. Salió prácticamente volando con la potencia del golpe.

- ¡Eso fue genial, Comandante!

El niño se sujetó la mano, adolorido. Se le habían quemado los nudillos y la palma de la misma.

- "Verdad que no tengo un implante de acero resistente al calor"- Pensó, acobardado ante la visión del puercareto alzarse frente a él.

Kumatora tuvo una idea de salvación excelente. Arrancó el póster DCMC de la pared y los agitó en el aire. El soldado distrajo su atención de Lucas y se la quedó mirando, con el alma en un hilo.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Voy a romperlo, sólo observa.

- No te atrevas, niñata…

- Ups, qué torpe soy.- Dijo, rasgando una punta.

El porcino corrió hacia ella para embestirla.

- ¡Esto quiero verlo!- Dijo un puercareto del público antes de ser empujado por Fassad.

- ¡Abrid paso!

- Ah, y ni te digo qué le voy a hacer a tu figurita de Lucky…- El soldado estaba de rodillas, desesperado ante su situación.

- ¡No lo hagas!

- Vaya, esos disfraces pueden ser convincentes, pero no me engañáis.- Fassad los miraba con bastante odio.

- Tú. – Gruñó Lucas, girándose a verlo.

- Es mi momento de venganza…experimentaréis el dolor que sentí al ser golpeado por ese Drago-

- No gracias.- Interrumpió Kumatora antes de salir corriendo, seguida por los otros que la acompañaban.

Llegando al final de la escalera, respiraron con libertad, y se sacaron los trajes de la armada.

- Ay, Duster, pero si te veías bien.- Dijo la princesa de Osohe.

- Andando.- Respondió él, molesto.

Subieron escaleras y entraron a un cuarto adornado infantilmente. Un androide con aspecto de mucama daba vueltas cerca de una mesa de cristal.

- SOY LA SEÑORITA MALVAVISCO. BIENVENIDOS AL CUARTO DEL REY P.

- ¿Es robot o cyborg?- Preguntó Lucas, mirándola curioso.

- No sé.- Respondió Kumatora.- Para mí, todas son terribles creaciones de gente enferma. Da igual lo que sea.

Lucas no quería admitir que estaba enfadadísimo por el comentario. Sólo replicó:

- Eso es como juzgar a alguien por los padres que tiene.

- SOY UN ANDROIDE.- Le comentó a Lucas de pasada.- FUI CREADA PARA SERVIR A MI AMO, EL REY PORKY.

- Vale.- Kumatora quiso cortar eso, pero Lucas se quedó ahí.

- ¿Cuál es tu directiva?- Preguntó el rubio.

- LIMPIAR EL CUARTO. ATENDER AL AMO. JUGAR CON ÉL. CUIDAR EL YO-YO DE AMIGO DE AMO.

- Es impresionante. Y razona y contesta…- Suspiró Lucas.- ¿Qué es toda esta tecnología?

- Te responderé lo que decían en el medioevo: ES DEL DIABLO. Vámonos.- La princesa le apremió.

Pero Lucas vio el yo-yo. Lo fue a tomar, pero el androide le golpeó las manos.

- Hey, no-

- NO OSES LLEVARTE EL YO-YO DE AMIGO DEL AMO. SI NO, ¡ME PONDRÉ MUY, MUY FURIOSA!

Lucas comprobó que el robot venía a por él con una taza de té hirviendo. La esquivó y tomó el palo cosquillero de Duster y le azotó con el mismo.

- ¡Tozuda como máquina, también!- Exclamó, molesto.

- Nadie te mandó a investigar, Sherlock.- Gruñó Kumatora.

La señorita Malvavisco se ultra cabreó. Sacó sus tenazas y golpeó a Lucas, que era su principal objetivo. El niño cogió un bate que había por ahí y se lo estampó en un batazo a la cabeza, dejándola de espaldas.

Duster remató con una patada, y el robot cayó al agua termal que había en medio de la habitación. La señorita Malvavisco, debido a su peso, se hundió en las aguas y no salió a flote.

Lucas jadeaba aún. Se sentó en unos paquetes de regalo y respiró.

- No puedo creer que me haya atacado por un estúpido yo-yo.- Bufó.- Bien programada, ¿Eh?

- Eso no lo niego.- Se rió Duster.

- Oh, Lucas, tu cara…- Kumatora se preocupó al ver lo golpeado que su compañero estaba. Sin embargo, Lucas no la dejó preocuparse mucho. Realizó un PSI de curación y se puso de pie.

- No por eso no me voy a llevar mi botín.- Sonrió.- Tomó el yo-yo de trucos y jugó con él.- Bueno, aún no le veo lo especial a esto.

Boney lo olfateó y ladró. Sólo Lucas comprendió que había dicho que olía a bistec.

- ¡Ahí están!- Escucharon la voz de Fassad subiendo la escalera.

- ¡Hay que largarse!- Gritó Kumatora, y eso hicieron.

El buhonero entró a la estancia. Los soldados que lo seguían la comprobaron, y uno de ellos le apuntó a Fassad la piscina.

- Señor, observe esto.

El aludido miró, y bufó.

- Maldición.- Sacó el teléfono.- Revísenla, yo voy a realizar una llamada.

* * *

El comandante contestó su teléfono.

- Diga.

Kato, su coronel, miraba de reojo. El enmascarado murmuraba y asentía con la cabeza. Mejor volvió a lo suyo, ya que no deseaba chocar la nave por ningún motivo.

- Kato.- Escuchó de repente. El comandante estaba atrás suyo.

- Señor.

- Realiza un desvío a la Torre del Trueno.

- Sí señor.

El menor se acercó a una ventanilla y pensó en lo que había oído.

* * *

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó hoscamente, aunque sin intención de serlo.

Andonuts y otros científicos trabajaban en un androide femenino. En una pizarra, al lado, habían fotos de una mujer rubia en traje de mucama, bastante atractiva para el estereotipo de la época en que fue tomada la foto.

- ¿La de la foto? Se llamaba Electra.

- …- La miró detenidamente.- ¿Por qué?

- Petición del Rey Porky. Parece que era alguien importante para él. Trabajaba en el edificio Monotoli de Fourside. Seguro fue una mujer increíblemente paciente y servicial.

Al comandante se vino a la mente el prototipo de Lardna Minch, que era un desagrado verlo funcionar. Porky, sin embargo, lo adoró. Dijo que era igualito a su madre. Éste robot al menos lucía agradable de facciones.

* * *

"Era buen androide"- Pensó. "Hacía bien su trabajo, y era amable con el que se lo topaba."

Ella lo saludaba cuando hacía su ronda por la Torre del Trueno, y más de una vez le ofrecía té, cosa que él negaba a secas. Pero aún no entendía por qué sentía un poco de pesar.

* * *

- Casi nos agarran.- Bufó Duster, secándose el sudor.

- Pero no lo lograron. Se deben haber demorado consolando a ese gran puerco.- Kumatora le dio un puñetazo amistoso al hombro del ladrón. Éste la miró con cara de agotamiento.

- Ahora que lo pienso, amenazaste a ése con _mi_ figurita.

- Sabes que al único que le haría cositas es a ti, bobo.

Duster reaccionó expresamente, escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando.

Lucas se sujetó la nariz a dos manos, tratando de evitar que la sangre saliera, sin éxito.

- Oh vamos.- Kumatora zapateó el suelo con impaciencia, cruzados los brazos.- No se lo estarán malpensando, ¿Verdad?

- Ya es tarde.- Duster se secó con la manga.- Destruiste la moral de Lucas y la mía.

- N-no es verdad. No es que haya pensado en la princesa tocando a Duster.- Duster escupió su agua de nuevo, esta vez Kumatora se puso roja.

- ¡Corten el rollo! Vámonos antes de que-

Un rayo salido de la nada golpeó a Lucas, dejándole las mechas tiesas y tiznadas. Sus amigos se preocuparon, pero éste se sacudió el pelo.

- No es nada…creo que no es grave.- Tosió un poco de hollín.- Siento como si acabara de aprender algo nuevo.

- Bueno, vámonos ya, par de idiotas.- Dijo Kumatora.- Y el precioso Boney.- Le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Quién es el único de mente limpia aquí?- Dijo con voz de hablarle a un perrito.- ¡Usted, si es usted, perrito lindo!

Subieron las escaleras restantes, hasta entrar en la sala del generador. Lucas miró a lo alto, viendo una abertura por la que pasaba un aparato gigantesco.

- Es enorme…

- ¿Quiénes sois?

Todos se giraron a ver a un puercareta azul. No le respondieron.

- Bueno, supongo que no importa. Qué hayáis llegado hasta aquí es algo alucinante, ¡Lo cual OS hace alucinantes! ¡Creo que me he enamorado!

Todos miraron a Kumatora. Ella los miró de vuelta, enfadada.

- ¿Qué me véis? Le tiró el churro a Lucas, no a mí.

Éste se puso rojo, mientras Duster carraspeaba. El puercareto se rió.

- No, de todos ustedes. Me llamo Sheep. No puedo deciros nada más.- Puso una mirada sombría que no se veía por la máscara.- Hacerme el misterioso es mi hobby.

- Vamos.- Kumatora caminó hasta la supuesta salida, pero una sirena empezó a sonar.

- ¡INDIVIDUOS SOSPECHOSOS EN LA SALA DEL GENERADOR! ¡ACTIVANDO SISTEMA DE DEFENSA! ¡A TODO EL PERSONAL, ESTARÍA BIEN EVACUAR INMEDIATAMENTE!

Una compuerta del generador se abrió. En la leyenda del robot que apareció, se leía "Don Genedor". Kumatora bufó de puro hastiada.

Otra batalla más que nadie había pedido (ni siquiera ustedes).

Todos se lanzaron a darle golpes, pero pronto comprendieron que, sin guantes de hule, lo único que harían sería dañarse con la electricidad en el cuerpo del robot.

Don Genedor atacó con un golpe de electricidad de 10000000 de voltios a Duster, quién cayó, producto de una grave contusión.

- ¡No le toquéis!- Gritó Lucas.- ¡Kumatora, sólo PSI, ¿Vale?!

- ¡Entendido!- Le contestó, respondiendo a Don Genedor con un PK Hielo. Éste se inmovilizó un par de segundos, dándole tiempo a Lucas de curar a Duster. Éste lanzó una bomba de humo, impidiendo a la máquina que los detectara. Le dio con el palo cosquillero, bajando su defensa. Sin embargo, Don Genedor comenzó a acumular electricidad. Las luces del techo parpadeaban por la falta de energía.

- ¡Duster! ¡Se está preparando para atacar!- Gritó Kumatora.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Pegarle?

- ¡Duster, el cable de alimentación! ¡Debes destruirlo!- Lucas lo presionó.

El hombre lanzó una bomba, destruyendo así el cargador. La máquina continuó peleando, hasta que ya no tuvo energía. Entonces los cuatro contendientes destruyeron el generador.

La sirena seguía sonando.

- ¡DETECTADA UNA GRAVE ANOMALÍA EN EL GENERADOR! ¡A TODO EL PERSONAL, EVACUACIÓN! REPITO: DETECTADA UNA GRAVE ANOMALÍA EN EL GENERADOR…

Fassad se asomó por ahí, gruñendo.

- ¡Ustedes! ¡Habéis destruido un elemento vital de nuestros planes!

Todos ellos salieron corriendo por la única vía de escape. Subieron por la escala, hasta darse cuenta de que no había salida. Estaban en la cúpula de la Torre del Trueno.

- ¡Ñiejejeje! ¡Pobres idiotas, estáis acorralados como ratas!- Rió a carcajadas. Los otros comenzaron a retroceder, mientras el buhonero avanzaba hacia ellos.

- Sóis como una piedrecita en el zapato, una especialmente molesta.- Caminó luego hasta la orilla de la cúpula, mirando el precipicio. Las nubes avanzaban con el viento.- Y pensar que podríais haber hallado la verdadera felicidad…sólo teníais que permanecer en Tazmilly, ajenos a toda preocupación.

Su teléfono sonó. Él contestó, tragando el plátano que estaba comiendo.

- ¿Todo listo? Ya acabo aquí, preparad la cerdinave nodriza.

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió a los presentes.

- Esta torre ha quedado inservible. Pero es la ocasión perfecta para eliminaros, trío de sabandijas.

Boney gruñó.

- Los chuchos no cuentan.- Carraspeó Fassad.- Es más de lo que os merecéis, pero nuestro soberano adora lo ostentoso. Así que desapareceréis ostentosamente, junto a esta torre.

Tras él apareció una nave ENORME.

- Bueno, hora de irse. ¡Hasta nunca, amigos míos!- Gritó alegremente. Llamó por teléfono.- ¡Listo! ¡Detonad la Torre!

El suelo comenzó a temblar. Mientras Fassad reía, un movimiento imprevisto de la torre lo hizo perder el equilibrio, trastrabilló y pisó una cáscara de plátano, haciéndolo caer al precipicio.

La nave llegó hasta donde ellos estaban.

- ¡Deprisa, subamos!- Dijo Kumatora.

Duster sacó su serpicuerda.

* * *

- ¡S-s-s-s-señor!- Dijo el capitán puercareto Drake.- ¡Tenemos compañía!

El enmascarado lo apartó y se asomó por la compuerta.

- Tú…- Murmuró, al ver a Lucas colgando de la escala.

"Voy a ver tu rostro. No acepto un no."

* * *

Kumatora, al verlo, se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Qué demo…?

Lucas se sintió derrotado. Vio en los ojos del soldado que lo estaba mirando como su enemigo.

El menor escaló por Duster, Kumatora y la serpicuerda. Se acercó lo más que pudo.

- ¡Sly!- Gritó.

El comandante se quedó mirando, inmóvil. La nave se zamarreó varias veces. La serpicuerda se disculpó entre dientes, alegando que no podría sostenerlos más tiempo, y se soltó, cayendo así Duster y Kumatora.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Duster!- Lucas miró al Comandante, angustiado.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Boney se espantó al ver al soldado, tanto que se soltó, aullando en su caída.

- ¡Uuuuu! (¡Te conozco! ¡Tú eres…!)

- ¡Boney!- Gritó Lucas. Luego miró al comandante, que desenvainaba su espada.- No…- Dijo, en estado de shock.

- Suficiente.- Dijo el enmascarado, y de un tajo cortó la escala que mantenía a Lucas unido a la nave. Éste cayó por las nubes.

- ¡SLY!- Gritó.- ¿Por qué?...

Antes de poder pensar, gritó:

- ¡Claus…!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta del nombre que había pronunciado.

El enmascarado escuchó eso. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, guardó la espada e hizo un salto de fe. Atajó a Lucas, pero estaban muy cerca del suelo. Lo envolvió en sus alas.

- ¿S-ly…?

Él no respondió. En ese momento, todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Uyy, ahora sí que volvemos a la trama. Esto sí que viene interesante.**

**Cheers!**

**P.D.: Estoy segura de que nadie se ha preguntado qué pasó con el engendro y su romance no correspondido.**


End file.
